What happened next
by Lizzielynch22
Summary: Gabrielle learnt everything she knew from Xena, so the only person who could stop her from conquering the world is dead. This is the story of what happens after the season 6 finale. I wasn't happy with the way the series ended so I came up with a (hopefully) realistic way for it to end happily ever after! My first fanfiction so please be patient. Reviews more than welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Xena died, five years in which she waited in Heaven, for the day that her soulmate would join her and together they would be reborn. Xena eagerly awaited the day that they would walk the earth together once again. For now, however, Xena merely waited.

She would spend her days in the light filled caves of Heaven, hoping that Gabrielle would think of her, for she could then hear her thoughts and feel her love once again. It had, however, been a while since that last happened. In the beginning it was a constant occurrence, Xena would sit next to the fountain of purification listening out for Gabrielle while watching the water play and jump over the stones. The joy that filled Xena when this happened was indescribable, she felt whole again, she could glimpse what was happening around Gabrielle and felt at peace. Then one day it just stopped.

Xena didn't know how long it had been since she had last heard or felt Gabrielle, time in Heaven had a funny way of passing, it could run so slowly it felt like a year had passed between each breath or it could run so quickly that events just blurred together.

She did know it had been a while, however, and she could feel her patience running out. Her spirit was still that of a warrior and sitting around doing nothing didn't suit her, though Archangel Michael told her there was nothing else she could do. She didn't have the power to visit earth herself and Michael insisted that he wasn't her messenger boy, no matter how much she yelled or threatened, he told her to wait.

Xena huffed in irritation, she didn't used to be a huffer, preferring to release her frustration out on some greasy bandits, but in Heaven there wasn't anything else she could do. She sat in her favourite hall of Heaven, listening to the laughter and chatter of angels and other blessed souls waiting to be reborn, the sounds of their happiness didn't do anything to improve her mood. Not for the first time she wondered if she belonged in Heaven, everyone else seemed so peaceful while she secretly hoped a fight would break out that she could break up.

She huffed again, and then stiffened, feeling his presence before seeing him. "Hello Eli, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said while gracefully rising to greet him.

"Xena, my old friend, it has been too long! I find that I spend most of my time on Earth these days, guiding Eve in fact. She is doing very well, before you ask" he smiled serenely at Xena, waiting for her barrage of questions he knew would surely come, while hoping that she didn't notice him not answering her question.

Xena looked Eli up and down, he looked the same as he did when alive, long brown hair, trimmed beard and bright blue eyes. Now, however, he wore long white robes with gold trim, signifying his position in Heaven, gold trim allows him to enter Earth whenever he wanted, a power which Xena would give anything for, but now he seemed tense, no matter how serene his smile appeared. "What is it Eli? Something has happened hasn't it? I knew there had to be a reason that I can no longer hear Gabrielle! Is that why you have come to see me?" She asked warily, watching his every move.

"Come with me Xena, we need to talk to Michael" he sighed, turning and heading out of the hall.

Xena followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena laughed, "Michael, are you insane? You have the wrong person, Gabrielle would never do that!" still laughing Xena sat down. She was in Michaels rooms, sitting on a bench carved from the rock of the mountain. Eli paced next to Michael, whose black wings ruffled in agitation.

Michael was an Archangel, in fact he was the top Archangel, he protected Heaven and Earth from evil and now he had to convince Xena to help him. He looked at her, she was so beautiful, her long hair was as black as a ravens wing, her eyes bright blue like the sky, yet the most attractive part of her was her warriors spirit, even after five years in Heaven she was ready to battle at any moment, and now this was no different. "I'm serious Xena, Gabrielle has nearly conquered all of Greece, any army sent against her fail. She learnt everything from you; no one stands a chance against her. She wants to eradicate the Earth of the followers of Eli, and is at this very moment planning to kill the messenger of Eli, or as you know her, Eve, your daughter".

Xena shook her head in disbelief, she was waiting for the punchline for this has to be some sort of joke, Michael however, looked serious, he believed what he was saying. "Eli please tell Michael he's wrong, you know Gabrielle, she couldn't do something like that. She believes in peace and love, not violence or war. Plus Eve is OUR daughter, as in hers as well, not just mine! She wouldn't hurt Eve."

Eli stopped pacing and looked at Xena sadly, "Xena, what he says is true. I have seen her with my own eyes, tried to talk to her even. She won't listen; it's like she doesn't know who I am. Eve is hiding in a cave near Amphipolis but it won't be long before Gabrielle finds her. When she does I'm afraid she will kill her."

Michael could see that Xena still didn't believe them, he was growing impatient, "Xena we don't have time for this, I will show you instead." He waved his arm and in the air in front of him a circle appeared, it looked like glass.

Xena peered warily into the portal and caught her breath, she could see Gabrielle and it was like she was in the same room as her. If she stretched out her arm she could almost touch her. Xena drank in the sight of her, the short blonde hair and the rich green eyes that she knew so well. "Gabrielle" she whispered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear her but hoping anyway. Xena continued to gaze at her friend and soulmate, comparing the woman she could see now with the picture she had in her head and slowly noticing the differences.

Gabrielle in the portal was wearing a thick leather armour, something she never wore when Xena was alive, always preferring cloth instead. She also had a scar on her face, stretching from her left ear all the way to her mouth. These weren't the biggest changes however; the biggest change was in her eyes. They were always so warm, soft and loving, but now they were cold, hard and tense. Xena blinked away her tears, Gabrielle might look different but that didn't mean she was different.

She glance at Eli in confusion, not sure what she was supposed to be seeing and was startled by his look of revulsion. She quickly turned back to the portal and realised what she had missed earlier, she had been so distracted by the sight of Gabrielle she had missed what was going on around her. She was sat in a tent, surrounded by men in armour. Kneeling in front of her was an old man, dressed in peasant clothes, obviously a farmer of some sort. The man was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. Xena waited for Gabrielle to comfort the man, silently begging her too. Gabrielle didn't comfort him however, she just smiled evily, the smile chilled Xenas soul, and then she spoke.

Xena froze, lost in wonder at the sound of Gabrielle's voice, but something was off about it, she sounded like her daughter Hope, evil and mean. Xena tried to block out the cruel words but couldn't.

"Stop snivelling old man, you will ruin my carpet if you carry on like that. I'm not asking for much; just tell me where the messenger is. She and I need to have a little. . . chat" Gabrielle smiled mockingly at the old man, who was now shaking on the floor.

"Please, Conqueror, I have a wife and children who depend on me. Let me go please, I don't know where the messenger is, if I did I would tell you" he pleaded.

The armoured men glanced at Gabrielle, and Xena knew why, something bad was going to happen. Xena closed her eyes, she couldn't bear what she was about to see, she heard Gabrielle draw her sword.

"Enough" she cried, "I've seen enough". The portal closed, and gone were the sounds of Gabrielle advancing on the old man.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this happen? When did it happen?" Xena demanded, she was starting to feel like her old self, there was a problem and she was the one who had to fix it.

Michael shuffled uncomfortably, glancing at Eli, "We don't know how it happened, but it happened about a year ago. When you came to me asking about Gabrielle and the fact that you couldn't hear her thoughts anymore Eli looked into it. He couldn't find Gabrielle anywhere; this was about two years ago now. Then last year she finally emerged, leading an army into battle. We don't normally get involved in wars between mortals but when she started eradicating followers of Eli our God demanded that we act. None of our plans have succeeded so far and now we need your help."

Xena glared at Michael, she could feel the anger pumping through her veins. "You mean to tell me that you knew this whole time that something was wrong? You have been telling me to be patient and to wait, that nothing was wrong! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she shrieked, moving towards Michael wanting to strike him, to release her anger in her favourite way.

"Xena stop!" Eli pleaded, "We couldn't tell you, we knew that you would want to find her, and then help her. There wasn't anything you could do; we thought the knowledge would torment you, you have always been a woman of action and that isn't always possible here."

"So why tell me now? Why after all this time if I can't do anything to help my friend?" Xena spat, glaring at them both, furious that once again Gods were trying to control her.

"I told you, nothing else has worked. Now our God wants her stopped, and you're the only one that can do it." Michael stated evenly.

"Stop her? You mean kill her?" Xena replied, the realisation of what they were asking her hitting her.

"No Xena, not kill. I know you can find another way to get through to her, to change her back to our Gabrielle." Eli calmly interjected.

Xena took a calming breath, relieved that they would give her a chance to redeem her friend, not that they had had a choice, but it was easier this way. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that from here?" she asked.

"Our God has granted me the power to return you to Earth. To give you the chance to either save Gabrielle or stop her. Though there is a small catch, if you die before redeeming or stopping Gabrielle then your soul will return to the Elysian Fields to remain for the rest of eternity. You have to earn the right for your soul to be reborn, and you can only do that by saving Greece and the followers of Eli. If you succeed, however, then you can live the rest of your days on Earth and return here when you die. If you don't redeem Gabrielle then her soul will go to Hell, there is nothing I can do to change it" Michael explained solemnly. He knew that Xena would think nothing of the risk to her own soul, especially as the reward was much higher than the risk, but he knew she would be far more careful with Gabrielle's.

"So all I have to do is save Gabrielle and then I can live with her and Eve? Piece of cake. Send me back." Xena confidently replied, smiling despite herself. She had always liked a challenge.

"Very well. We will be sending you back to Amphipolis. Eve is already waiting for you; we were confident you would help us. Good luck Xena, do not fail us." Michael said as he walked towards her with Eli following on his heels. They placed a hand on each of her shoulders, Eli smiling and Michael looking grave. Xena felt a jolt through her body and then there was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena groaned, her whole body ached and she couldn't remember why. Wondering if she had been captured, she lay quietly trying to take stock of her surroundings. She didn't want to make any sudden movements, surprise was her best weapon in these situations. She cracked open an eye but couldn't make out much of anything, wherever she was it was dark and cold, really cold. She opened her eyes slightly wider hoping she could make out something around her; to see a clue as to where she was, but all she could see was a low ceiling made of rock. It was so low that if she stretched out her arm she would be able to touch it.

Xena concentrated on listening, trying to hear if anyone was near her, barely breathing so that she could catch the slightest breath of whomever she might be sharing the room with. After a few minutes of stillness and not hearing anything she decided that it was safe enough to have a look around. Tilting her head to the left she realised she was against a wall made of rough rock, it was so rough that it had to be a natural wall, a cave wall.

Before she could take in any more of her surroundings she heard footsteps to her right, heading towards her. She stilled, the footsteps were surprisingly light, those of a woman, and were hurrying quickly towards her. She held her breath, waiting until the woman was close enough to make her move and then she lunged forward and grabbed her captor by her throat, raising her fist to knock her out cold.

"Mother!" the girl choked out, clawing at Xenas hand.

"Eve?" Xena gasped, releasing her grip, "Oh Eve, is that you?" Xena gathered her daughter into a fierce hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She pulled back slightly looking down at her daughter, surprised by the differences she saw there. Eve looked older, her dark brown hair was shorter and pulled to the side by a leather strap and her bright blue eyes were rimmed by red, like she had been crying. "Where are we? How did we get here?" Xena questioned, something bad must have happened for Eve to be crying, she was normally so strong.

Eve looked at Xena in confusion, "We are near Amphipolis. Don't you remember mother? Eli sent you here"

"Eli? What has Eli got to do with anything?" Xena was confused; the last thing she remembered was heading to Jappa with Gabrielle. "Gabrielle. Where is Gabrielle?"

Eve looked at her mother in horror, "You don't know? You don't remember?" tears started to flow thick and fast down Eves face, she hadn't expected this. "You…you…you died mother" she gasped, "five years ago, in Jappa."

Xena released Eve as if stung, "What? Why would you say that?"

Eve made to move towards Xena, needing to comfort her, but when Xena stepped back she stopped, trying not to feel hurt, "Mother, you died. Then something happened here and Eli came to me, saying that they were going to send you to help." Eve didn't want to mention Gabrielle, afraid that it would set Xena off.

Xenas head was hurting, she could feel a pressure building behind her eyes, "NO" Xena cried. The pressure continued to build until it felt like her head was going to explode; she could feel something running down her chin. Xena raised her hand to wipe her face and was amazed to see blood, her nose was bleeding. She fell to her knees while gripping her head to try to ease the pain. It felt like something was trying to push itself into her head and she was trying to stop it, but she wasn't sure how long she could hold it back.

"Mother?" Eve rushed forward to grab Xena shocked to see that blood was now dripping from Xenas eyes too. "Mother what's happening?" she asked worriedly.

Xena, however, could no longer hear her, she had lost her battle and now memories was rushing past her eyes, blurring together; the samurai sword falling down, stopping Gabrielle from putting her ashes into the fountain, her seemingly endless day in Heaven and then Eli and Michael coming to her and asking for help. The memories continued to spiral around her mind, disjointed and out of place, it continued for so long that Xena thought it would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows etc. I am glad you are enjoying it! I will be updating quite regularly, every few days I hope.**

**Anyway here is chapter 5! **

…**..**

After only a few minutes, which to Xena felt like years, the pain and pressure dissipated, the flood of memories turning into a trickle until it finally stopped. Xena collapsed in relief, falling to the ground and trembling from shock. She could hear Eve worriedly calling her; feel her trying to roll her over.

"I'm ok" she shakily said, "I'm ok, I…I just need a minute." Xena pushed herself up from the floor and back on to her knees. She glanced at Eve and froze, the realisation hitting her, she had been dead for five years, she didn't think she would ever see Eve again, and yet here she was, staring at her beautiful daughter. "Oh Eve, I remember! I have missed you so much" she said while hugging Eve once again, stroking her hair as Eve sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mother, I thought I had lost you forever. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye! I thought of you always" Eve sobbed, clutching her mother tightly; afraid that if she let go Xena would leave her again.

"I know Eve, I heard your thoughts. I was never gone though, I was always with you." Xena pulled back and gave her daughter a watery smile, wiping away Eve's tears.

"Your face mother, it is covered in blood. What happened? Did something go wrong?" Eve asked.

Xena had momentarily forgotten about her ordeal in her joy at seeing Eve, but now she remembered that she must look like she had been in yet another battle. Xena raised her hand and gingerly touched her face, the blood had stopped flowing now and was sticky, she grimaced, "No I don't think anything went wrong. I think it was my stubbornness to let the memories in. Memories are very powerful and I shouldn't have fought them the way I did. It doesn't matter though, I remember now. Tell me what has been going on here!"

Eve pulled back, "I think we should clean you up first, wait here and I will grab you a cloth and some water." Eve rose to her feet and swiftly exited the room.

Xena sighed; the ordeal had taken more out of her than she liked to admit, she could feel the aches and pains running through her body. Only when she started to look around the cave did she suddenly realise that her knees were aching from kneeling on the rocky floor. She stood up rubbing her knees and leaned against the wall, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see. There was a small nook carved into the left wall, it was lined with furs and blankets and was obviously where Xena had laid and where Eve slept. The rest of the cave was circular and small, about 7ft high and 8ft in diameter. Xena closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, Gods was she tired.

A few minutes later Xena heard Eve returning, she opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. Eve was holding a pail of water and some clean cloth; she also had a saddlebag with her. Xena walked forward and, relieving Eve of the water and cloth, she started washing her hands and face, relishing in the coldness of the water.

"I've got you some clothes to change into Mother, I think those are ruined" Eve said, pointing to Xenas robes.

Xena looked down, surprised to see that she was wearing her Heavenly robes, but they were no longer white. They were covered in blood and dirt from the cave, "I hadn't noticed" she said truthfully.

Eve tossed her a bright blue dress, "I know it won't be much use for fighting in but it is the only thing I have that will fit you. It will do until we get you some more armour."

"Thanks" Xena replied, grimacing, she really hated dresses. Xena quickly changed, the blue dress showed a lot of cleavage and most of her back, but was full length. The dress would be a nightmare to fight in but there wasn't much Xena could do about it. Promising that she would splash out on some new armour as soon as she could Xena joined eve in the centre of the cave.

While Xena had been cleaning up Eve had started making some food, guessing correctly that her mother must be famished. She pulled out, from her saddlebag, a small frying pan and some fish wrapped in leaves, and started frying the fish over a small fire pit in front of her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what has been going on?" Xena bit out impatiently.

Eve smiled dryly, "Patient as always mother, can I finish cooking first?"

Xena was starting to feel irritated, "No, you can cook and talk. I need to know what happened Eve."

Eve sighed, "You probably know the beginning better than me Mother. I was in Chin spreading the word of Eli and the last I heard you and Gabrielle were headed to Jappa. A few moons later Gabrielle tracked me down and told me you had died" here Eves lip began to tremble, "I didn't know you were dead for month's mother, I had no idea."

"Eve…" Xena began but was cut off by Eve raising her hand. Eve busied herself with handing out the fish and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Gabrielle stayed with me for a few weeks" Eve said eventually, "She was a wreck mother, she seemed so empty. I have never seen her like that before, but she was determined. We went our separate ways; I continued to travel through Chin while she headed for Egypt. Over the next three years I got letters from her quite regularly, she still seemed sad but was doing well. Then two years ago she said she was heading back to Greece, she was going to visit Lila in Potedia whose daughter Sarah was getting married. Gabrielle wanted me to join them but I was heading to Jappa and couldn't, I needed to see the place for myself" Eve grimaced up a Xena, "I didn't hear from her again. I didn't think much of it, you two used to disappear for months or even years at a time. Then a year ago I heard that followers of Eli were being targeted by a new Warlord who was slowly conquering Greece. I headed back to Greece to meet this warlord head on, to pass on my message of peace. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that the warlord was Gabrielle, I thought it was a joke." Eve stopped talking and gazed silently into the fire pit, watching the tendrils of smoke being emitted by it.

"What happened when she saw you?" Xena dreaded the answer but had to know.

"She didn't know me, didn't recognise me at all, just laughed when I tried to tell her that I knew her, that she had helped raise me. I could tell she was going to kill me mother, I was lucky though, some of their captives got free and it was enough of a distraction to get away. I've been here since" Eve said glumly while gesturing the cave.

Xena stood up abruptly, "Where is her camp?" she demanded.

"About a day's ride due north, you will find it." Eve replied. "When Eli told me you were returning I sent word to Virgil, he brought Argo for you, she is outside."

"Argo?" Xena asked, her eyes gleaming, she really loved that horse even if she was Argo the second.

"Yes, when you died Gabrielle sent word to Virgil and he picked her up and has looked after her since" Eve explained.

"She will be useful now." Xena smiled grimly at Eve, "I think it's time Gabrielle and I had a little chat."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So after saying that I was going to be updating every few days life intervened! Sorry for the delay but I am now off work for the next few weeks for Christmas so will hopefully get a few chapters up in that time.**

**Thank you for your patience :)**

**...**

Xena was setting up camp; she was only a few miles out of her destination but had decided to wait for the cover of darkness before paying Gabrielle a visit. Xena had enjoyed her ride on Argo, she had ridden hard and had loved the feeling of the wind whipping across her face and through her hair, it had made her feel truly alive for the first time, blowing away the last tendrils of death that had clung to her, reluctant to give her up.

It was while she was rummaging through the saddle bags that Eve had packed for her that she realised that she had made a mistake. She had had plenty of food and some blankets to keep her warm, but she had forgotten to get weapons. Xena groaned at her own stupidity, she hadn't thought of anything other than her eagerness to see Gabrielle. Normally her lack of weapons wouldn't have concerned her too much, she knew she was a much better fighter than most, but she remembered just how good Gabrielle had gotten in the last few years of their travelling together, and she had had five years since then to hone her skills. Strolling into her camp without armour or weapons seemed foolish.

Xena would have to come up with a new plan. To help her think she decided to groom Argo, she had always found the task relaxing and hoped that it was help clear her mind. After a couple of minutes she realised that the task wasn't having its desired effect. She was too wired; she could feel the anticipation of seeing Gabrielle thrumming through her body. Xena threw the brush she was using on the ground in frustration causing Argo to spook; she immediately regretted her actions and quickly soothed her horse.

It was as she was calming Argo that she heard the snap of a twig behind her, Xena tensed and strained her hearing. There were two people sneaking up on her camp, she was sure she was far away from Gabrielle's camp to avoid any scouts but she must have been closer than she thought. Xena smiled, a plan formulating in her mind, and forced herself to relax. She continued stoking Argo waiting for the guards to announce themselves.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all the way out here by yourself?" a gruff voiced asked.

Xena spun around, trying to act surprised. Two men were standing in front of her. They were both wearing leather armour, but that was the only similarity between the two. One was short but burly looking, with greasy black hair matted into dreadlocks. The other was tall and gangly with short blonde hair and looked surprisingly clean. The short one took a step forward, "I asked you a question" he growled menacingly, he was obviously the leader of the two.

"Sorry, I was just overcome by your good looks", Xena snapped, instantly cursing her short temper, if the men were to believe her she needed to seem calm and collected.

"What did you say?" the short one roared, going for his sword.

The tall guard stepped forward, putting out his arm to stop the shorter one, "Abraxas, stop! You know our orders; we take every woman to her. She could be the messenger of Eli."

"Don't be stupid Phelix! She wouldn't be this close to our camp." Abraxas snapped.

"That is where you are wrong, I am the messenger of Eli, now take me to the Conqueror." Xena lied, smiling when she saw the shock on Abraxas' face.

Abraxas lurched towards Xena and grabbed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they definitely help to keep you motivated! As do all the follows and favourites :) here is another short update for you! The next one should definitely be longer!**

**Enjoy**

...

Xena was being dragged through the woods by the greasy Abraxas and was struggling to hold in her laughter at the pathetic hold the man had on her, all she would have to do to get free was twist her arm slightly, but she resisted the urge. Abraxas was obviously very happy with himself, his face was contorted into an ugly sneer and his chest was swelling with pride, Xena was more interested in Phelix's reaction however, he kept shooting her worried side glances and looked glum.

To Xena's surprise they had walked at least two miles already and there didn't seem to be any sign of slowing down, this meant that she had been correct when setting up camp, she had been a few miles out of Gabrielle's camp but she had underestimated how far Gabrielle's scouts would go. This unnerved Xena, she rarely underestimated anybody.

It was as the moon was rising into the sky that Abraxas finally stopped, "I'm going to take her straight to the Conqueror, put our new horse with the others" he barked at Phelix.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her?" Phelix asked hopefully.

"For you to take all the glory? No, I don't think so. Now take the horse and go away." Abraxas replied menacingly.

Phelix walked off with Argo, taking a track to their left that gently sloped downwards. The grip on Xena's arm tightened and Abraxas dragged her forwards, through a break in the trees. Xena was amazed at the sight before her, they were on the crest of a valley and nestled in that valley were hundreds of little tents lit up by at least thirty camp fires; that meant that there were at least three hundred soldiers down there. Abraxas saw the look of shock on Xena's face and smiled, "Impressive, isn't it messenger? How does it feel seeing the place that you are going to die? Come on, we are heading over there to the Conqueror" he said pointing at a large tent in the very centre of the huge camp.

They headed off down a sharp slope and by the time they reached the bottom Abraxas was panting heavily, his grip on Xena's arm clammy with sweat. Xena tried to hold in her impatience, he was walking far too slowly, Gabrielle was so close she could feel her.

Eventually they made their way to Gabrielle's tent, outside of which stood two guards who watched them approach with suspicion. "What do you want?" one of them called out to Abraxas.

"I found this woman a few miles south of here; she says she is the messenger of Eli." Abraxas said proudly, his chest swelling once more.

One of the guards stepped forward and grabbed Xena, "We will take her in. Now go back on your patrol."

Abraxas' chest rapidly deflated, "I captured her, I should take her into the Conqueror!" he whined.

Both guards laughed, "That's not how it works here; we outrank you so we get to give the Conqueror her prize. Now go away before we make you."

Abraxas glared at them both but turned on his heel and stormed off. Xena paid little attention to what was going on around her, she was straining towards the tent, desperate to get inside.

"Impatient to die?" one of the guards asked, noticing her movements, "We can help you with that!" he shoved Xena in front of him and marched her into the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**Thank you for all your reviews again! As promised this chapter is longer than my previous updates and I hope you enjoy it **

…**..**

"Conqueror, we have the messenger of Eli, we caught her for you" the guard holding Xena called into the tent. Xena was taking in her surroundings; even in her excitement to see Gabrielle she knew she needed an escape route. They were standing in a large square part of tent that was practically empty except for a large wooden desk in the middle. The wooden desk was covered with a map of the area and had little circles drawn all over it. Behind the desk hung a gauzy sheet of material which was obviously covering the entrance into Gabrielle's private quarters.

Xena could hear footsteps on the other side of the material and it took all her strength not to shake off the guards and go through it, instead she waited impatiently. She heard a female voice call out, "You had better be telling the truth, waking me otherwise would be foolish" and her heart rate increased, she could feel the palms of her hands sweating and she was struggling not to fidget. Finally, after what felt like a life time, Xena saw a shadow move behind the gauze and then the material was pushed aside and Gabrielle strode into the room.

Xenas heart skipped a beat and adrenaline rushed through her body as she took in every tiny detail of Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked the exact same as she had done in Jappa, her green eyes looked warm and welcoming and she was smiling gently at her. Xena heard a ringing in her ears and could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat. It had been five years since she has last seen Gabrielle, and now she was frozen, so shocked at her body's reaction to Gabrielle's presence that she couldn't move. She barely registered that Gabrielle was speaking to her.

She felt herself stumble towards Gabrielle, not conscious of the fact that she had just shaken off her guard, she just wanted to grab and hold her. She needed to tell Gabrielle how much she loved her, how much she had missed her. Xena felt like she was wading through thick honey, it was taking too long to reach Gabrielle, every step felt like a small victory.

She was a couple of footsteps from reaching out and pulling Gabrielle into a fierce hug when suddenly she was slapped, hard, across the face. The slap caused Xena to stumble slightly and bang into the desk. The shock snapped Xena back into reality; she looked up at Gabrielle while feeling her cheek and she realised her mistake. In her euphoria at seeing Gabrielle once more she hadn't taken in the differences in Gabrielle's appearance. Her eyes were not warm and welcoming as she had imagined, they were hard, cold and full of disgust. The smile wasn't gentle and loving; it was a sneer, a look Xena had never seen on Gabrielle's face before she died. Where Xena had seen a smooth left cheek, like she remembered, there was an angry red scar.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked, "You aren't the messenger of Eli, I have met her before, why would you lie?"

Xena felt like she had been slapped again, Gabrielle had no idea who she was. Even though Eve had warned her, Xena hadn't believed it. How could you forget your soul mate? The look on Gabrielle's face said it all; there wasn't even a flicker of recognition, just curiosity. "I'm Xena" she replied slowly, hoping that her name would jog a memory, but there was nothing.

"Xena? I've heard that name before; the messenger said you were her mother. She said a lot of things that weren't true though." Gabrielle replied questioningly.

"She can't be Xena" one of the guards piped up, "the Warrior Princess died years ago, my parents told me the stories."

Gabrielle barely spared her guard a glance, "Death isn't always permanent" she said slowly, "Leave us now and go back to your duties."

"Are you sure you want us to leave you alone with her?" the braver guard of the two asked.

Gabrielle's head snapped up to glare at the two guards, her eyes spitting fire, "Do you really believe I can't handle an unarmed woman on my own? Even if I can't what do you think you could do about it? Do YOU think you are a bigger threat than ME?"

"N...no Conqueror, I...I did…didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, please forgive me" he stammered quickly.

Gabrielle smiled cruelly, "Leave us, NOW!"

Xena watched as both guards darted out of the tent, she was amazed at how much fear her little Gabrielle could provoke.

"You look a lot like the messenger, are you really her mother?" Gabrielle inquired calmly.

"Yes I am her mother, though I didn't raise her for very long" Xena replied, searching Gabrielle's face for a sign of the woman she loved.

"Interesting. So you were brought back from the dead? Why?" she said softly.

Xena couldn't find any of her Gabrielle in this Gabrielle's hard features, blinking back tears she replied, "I'm here to protect my daughter and all the followers of Eli."

Gabrielle threw back her head and laughed, "So you are here to stop me? How do you plan on doing that? You have no weapons, or any back up and I have both. The only reason you aren't dead yet is that you know where I can find the real messenger of Eli."

"I didn't come here to hurt you, I just needed to know why you are doing this, and I wanted to see if you remembered me." Xena said quietly.

"Remember you? Why would I remember you?" Gabrielle replied nastily.

The puzzled look on Gabrielle's face broke Xena's heart; she had still been hoping that Gabrielle had been faking her memory loss.

"Answer me, why should I remember you?" Gabrielle demanded.

"Why are you hunting the followers of Eli?" Xena retorted.

Gabrielle gave her a measured look, "They are vermin, spreading their messages of peace and love like fleas. Peace and love and have no place here, it is an insult to my God!"

"God? Who's your God?" Xena asked excitedly.

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions until you answer mine; you seem to forget that you are the prisoner here, not me!" Gabrielle screeched angrily.

"I think we are done here then" Xena smiled at Gabrielle's confused look and, before she could react, darted out of the tent and barrelled her way past the guards.

"STOP HER" she heard Gabrielle scream, but the element of surprise had given Xena a huge advantage. She was already half way across the camp before anyone had realised who it was they were supposed to stop. She whistled for Argo hoping that the horse wasn't tethered and darted behind another tent. She could see a large contingent of men waiting for her at the edge of the camp and cursed. She darted right hoping to go around them, only to be headed off by another group of soldiers, she span around and there were more soldiers wherever she looked. She was cornered.

"Do not kill her! I need her" Gabrielle screamed from somewhere behind her.

Xena whistled once more and was relieved to hear thundering hooves to her left. She span around and was amazed at the sight she saw, Argo was making her way through the crowd towards her with Phelix on her back who was kicking out at the men who were trying to halt her progress. In a few seconds they had reached the centre of the circle and he threw his arm out to Xena which she gripped gratefully, and threw herself up onto Argo. As Argo barrelled her way back out of the group Xena twisted in her seat to see Gabrielle screaming with fury, but Xena was happy. She had a lead, a God was involved, and if there was something Xena was good at dealing with it was Gods.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**Thank you for your patience, comments and follows :)! Here is another short update for you! I hope to upload another update soon! Enjoy!**

**...**

Xena was listening intently, trying to ignore the sound of Argos thundering hooves and the whistling wind rushing past her ears. When she was satisfied that no one from the camp was following them she let out a low soft whistle, Argo slowed down and eventually came to a halt.

"Move horse!" Phelix pleaded trying to urge Argo on, "Why have you stopped?!"

Xena suppressed a smile and slid off Argo, "She stopped because I told her too, she won't move for you I'm afraid. We are far enough from the camp now and no one has followed us, you did a good job of evading them."

Phelix looked down at Xena questioningly, "Why did you stop us here? We should go to your camp, get you somewhere safe."

"My camp is at least a day's ride away from here and Argo can't do that with the two of us on her back. We will have to walk. The walk will give me time to get to know you anyway; I can't lead you to my daughter if there is any chance that you want to harm her."

Phelix jumped down from Argo and eyed Xena warily, "I don't want to harm your daughter, I saved you didn't I? Why would I hurt the messenger of Eli?"

"And how exactly did you know that my daughter is the messenger of Eli? Word couldn't have spread that quickly at the camp! You could be a spy for the conqueror" Xena replied triumphantly.

"I would never spy for the woman" Phelix flushed, "and…I…err…well I knew you weren't the messenger when I saw you. I saw her from a distance once and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, not that…err…not that you aren't beautiful of course, you are, you're very pretty" he stopped talking, obviously embarrassed.

Xena suppressed another smile as Phelix flushed an even deeper shade of red; she always knew that her little Eve would be a heartbreaker. "I will repeat my question, how did you know that she was my daughter?"

"I've heard the stories about the messenger's mother, she is as famous as the messenger is, and I have seen drawings and you turned up saying you were the messenger. No one around here is brave enough to do that, not with the conqueror after her, so I just guessed." Phelix shrugged helplessly, at a loss of what to do.

Xena stared at Phelix, she didn't know why but she trusted him immediately. He looked so earnest and young, like a small boy caught doing something wrong. "How old are you?"

Phelix looked confused, completely thrown by the random question, "Thirty-two" he replied, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

Xena was surprised; he looked no older than twenty. "Why did you save me? You are in the conquerors army, surely you want all the followers of Eli dead too?"

He shook his head furiously, "I'm a follower of Eli myself. I decided to join to try and help others like myself. When I'm on scouting duty I try to lead the other guards as far from people as I can. I also free as many prisoners as I can. A few of us have infiltrated the army, twelve of us in fact. I know that the other followers will carry on helping."

"I thought you said that there wasn't anyone brave around here?" Xena was impressed at the risk this young man had put himself in.

"I'm not brave, someone had to help." Phelix stared fixedly at the ground and Xena suspected that he was blushing again.

"Thank you for helping me Phelix. It was looking bad there for a moment. Now we better get moving, we have a long walk ahead of us." Xena strode off quickly, holding Argos reigns.

Phelix hurried after Xena, "Wait! What are you going to do? Why did you come here in the first place? Are you going to take the messenger to safety?"

"I came here to scout out the conquerors army." Xena lied quickly; not wanting to admit that she had believed that there had been a mistake and that Gabrielle was still the peaceful woman she had loved. "The messenger, her name is Eve by the way, won't leave her people, I don't suggest that you mention her leaving either, she won't take kindly to it." Xena fell silent, trying to get to grips with her bearings.

"So what are you going to do next?" Phelix asked again.

"Well I have to get out of this stupid dress. Then I am going to speak to my daughter. Then I am going to put a stop to the conqueror." Xena grinned; she loved it when she had a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**Thank you for all your reviews again! They mean a lot to me, I am glad that you all seem to be liking it :) Here is another longer chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Xena let out a sigh of relief; she had just caught her first glimpse of Amphipolis. It had been a long journey. Phelix was now obviously comfortable in Xenas' company and had talked non-stop, Xena was amazed that he had any breath left in his body, even now he was talking. She felt bad for tuning him out, he had saved her after all, but after spending five years alone in heaven she found the constant talking irritating. Phelix reminded her of Gabrielle when Xena had first met her and being with him now increased her aching sense of loss.

"Is that where we are going? Eve is in Amphipolis?" Pelix asked, jolting Xena out of her musings.

"No, Eve is outside of Amphipolis. We are here so I can get some armour and weapons, I am not seeing Ares after five years in a dress" Xena replied.

Phelix stopped in his tracks, "Ares? The God of War? The one that killed Eli? You are going to meet him? Why? How? You know him?"

Xena stifled a sigh of irritation and carried on walking, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. The conqueror mentioned a god and I would bet my life on it that Ares is involved. By summoning him. And yes, I knew Ares very well before I died."

Phelix reluctantly followed behind Xena, "You're not very talkative are you?"

"Nope" Xena replied.

Phelix made a slight noise of irritation but followed Xena into Amphipolis. Xena was amazed by the change in the little town since she had last been there. It was bustling and full of life once more and people were walking in and out of her mothers' inn. Xena quickly urged Argo on and walked across the little village towards her mothers' inn, once outside she tethered Argo and walked in, knowing that Phelix would follow her inside.

Xena gave her eyes a moment to adjust in the sudden gloom and the peered around the place she had called home for so many years in surprise. The whole place looked just as it had when her mother had been alive, clean, cared for and fairly new, someone had obviously taken a lot of time to restore it.

"XENA!" someone cried from behind the bar.

Xenas head snapped to the right, and there, barrelling his way towards her, was Virgil. His face was alight with happiness and when he finally reached her he flung his arms around her. "You were dead! I thought I would never see you again, and then Eve told me a couple of days ago that you were coming back to help us. I'm so glad to see you!"

Xena smiled and hugged him back, "It's good to see you too" she murmured. She untangled herself from him and held him at arm's length; she was pleased to see that he looked exactly as she remembered him, from his short brown hair to his black leather vest. Xena was still amazed that Joxer had produced such a strapping son and felt a sudden pang for her old friend. "What are you doing here Virgil? Are you running the inn?"

"Somebody has too" he grinned happily, "I grew up in an inn too you know, so I was well prepared for it. I didn't want to be a warrior anymore after dad died, and I knew this place was empty, and Eve said it was ok. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't mind, my mother would be glad that the place was open again, she put her heart and soul into this place." Xena replied smiling.

"And who is this?" Virgil asked, eyeing Phelix over Xena's shoulder.

"This is Phelix. Phelix this is Virgil, an old friend." Xena watched as the two young men shook hands, "Phelix here saved me from a spot of trouble in Gabrielles camp."

At her words Virgil's face darkened and his brown eyes looked troubled, "you saw her then?" he asked glumly.

Xena nodded.

"Did she remember you?" he asked hopefully.

Xena shook her head and watched Virgils face drop, tears forming in his eyes.

"I really thought she would remember you, I thought you would just go to her camp and we would get our Gabrielle back" he said sadly, shaking his head in despair.

Xena felt a jolt of jealousy run through her; she had always been uncomfortable with Gabrielle and Virgils relationship, memories of when the portal to hell opened up in the garden ran through her mind. She pushed them back guiltily, Virgil was just upset about Gabrielle, they were just friends, he hadn't meant anything when he had said 'our Gabrielle' she assured herself. "She didn't know me at all, in fact she slapped me. That girl has a mean swing" Xena said, "but she did let slip that a god was involved so you know who that probably means! I'm here to get some armour and weapons before I face him though."

"You're going to face Ares?" Virgil asked eagerly.

"Looks like it. I do not want to see him in this damn dress though" she said gesturing to her outfit in irritation. "How could I fight in this thing?"

Virgil snorted, "Well you will be happy to know that Eve has taken care of that for you. She sent me instructions on exactly what to get you. It's in your old room. We think Gabrielle has your old weapons, we know she definitely has your chakram at least."

"Oh" Xena said surprised and a little disappointed, she had secretly been excited about picking out new weapons for herself. "Thank you Virgil, I'll just go get changed then. Phelix stay down here, grab some food and a drink. I will be down soon."

Xena walked along the familiar hallways of her mothers' inn, she hadn't thought that she would ever see the place again and she was drinking it all in. She made her way into her old room and stood gazing at its contents. The bed in the corner was the one she had slept in as a child and the wooden desk and chair were in the same corner. The air was musty with disuse so she assumed that Virgil didn't rent out this room, for which she was grateful. On the bed laid her new armour which looked exactly like her old armour, even the swirls on the golden breast plate were the same.

There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door and Xena answered it quickly. Outside the door was a young girl with big blue eyes, long blonde hair and a sweet face, she was holding a bucket of water, "Virgil told me to fetch you some water" the girl said shyly, handing Xena the bucket and walking swiftly down the hall.

"Thank you" Xena called after her and closed her bedroom door. The water in the bucket was warm and there was a cloth in it. Xena smiled and quickly washed herself, grateful for Virgils' thoughtfulness and feeling even guiltier over her earlier jealousy.

Once washed and dried Xena quickly put on her new armour which fit her perfectly and then laced up her new boots. On the bed was a new sword with a silver handle and a small matching breast knife, she quickly slotted them into place. Grabbing a brush she quickly sorted her hair and then looked in the mirror that was above her desk. She looked exactly as she had before she died, minus her trusty old chakram which she would be reclaiming. She now felt ready to face anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your continued support! It really means a lot to me!**

**I really hope I did this chapter justice. Please let me know your opinions on it!**

**Thank you for reading, enjoy :)**

**...**

"I'm going by myself and I'm going now," argued Xena, frustrated. Before she had died people had just done what she told them too, but now Virgil was looking at her with concern, he was obviously worried that she was weaker.

"But why do you need to go alone or now? Why not rest up and then go?" he asked determinedly.

"I thought you wanted to speak to Eve first?" Phelix chimed in.

Xena counted to ten in her head, she knew that they just wanted to protect her but she didn't need it. "It took two whole days to get here, TWO Virgil. I was sent here to help Gabrielle and that is what I intend to do. I need to sort this out sooner rather than later, the longer I leave it the more people that are going to get hurt. I'm going by myself because then I don't need to worry about anyone, I don't need the distraction."

Virgil knew when to give in, "Ok Xena, I would I think you should rest but I can see that you won't be swayed. Argo is in the stable, did you want me to fetch her?"

Xena shook her head, "no, let her rest up. It's only outside of town. Phelix you stay here out of the way, maybe in my old room. We don't need any of Gabrielle's army finding you while I'm gone."

Phelix nodded his head in understanding, "Where is your old room?" he asked.

"I'll show you" Virgil answered, heading to the back of the inn, "please be careful Xena."

Xena smiled fondly at the two men and then turned and headed out of the inn. Once outside she took a deep breath of fresh air, the air in heaven hadn't been the same. It was mid-afternoon and the village was full of people. Xena made her way through them, glad that she hadn't lost her touch as everyone made room for her to pass.

Xena enjoyed her walk through Amphipolis; she had so many good memories of her and her brothers causing mayhem while her poor mother dealt with the fallout. She sighed sadly, she missed her mum and brothers; she hadn't seen them in so long. Only souls waiting to be reborn stayed in heaven.

As she neared her destination, Xena slowed down, she was on full alert in case anyone was waiting for her. Ahead of her she could see the white, imposing temple. Listening intently she made her way towards the steps of the temple and stopped.

Xena couldn't hear or sense anyone, she was on her own. As Xena slowly ascended the steps her pulse quickened, she felt inexplicably nervous. The feeling was foreign to her.

Once inside Xena was amazed at the state of the temple, it had fallen into disrepair and the people of the village obviously didn't worship here anymore. Eve's teachings must have been having a serious effect on the masses. The walls were cracked and crumbling, any glass in the place was dirty and there was a thick layer of dust on the floor.

Xena stood in the middle of the temple making sure that she knew every escape route in case of an emergency. "Ares," she called out softly once satisfied. After a few moments of waiting she called out a second time, "Ares."

Nothing happened. Everything was still. "ARES," she shouted. Still nothing. Xena had never had this problem before, whenever she had wanted him Ares had always turned up. In fact he had turned up plenty of times when she hadn't wanted him too as well. "Typical gods," she muttered walking over to a big ornate vase in the corner of the room and casually pushing it over. The vase shattered on the ground and she made her way towards some weapons hanging on the wall next to the vase, "always having to make everything difficult," she said ripping the weapons off the wall. Next she spied a big standing mirror near the entrance and walked towards it, "they never just turn up when you need them" she sighed, shoving the mirror which smashed immediately on the ground.

Suddenly Xena felt a familiar tingling in her spine, she was being watched. "Ares," she said again and this time it worked. Ares, the God of War, flashed into existence.

"Xena," he choked, looking at her in shock.

Xena gulped at the look on Ares face, it looked like he had been slapped. His eyes were flicking all over face, drinking in her every feature, they looked dazed.

"Am I dreaming?" he muttered taking a faltering step towards her.

Xena stood stock still, confused by her body's reaction to him. She had always known that a tiny, dark part of her soul belonged to him and right now it was pulling her towards him, urging her forwards. Xena was amazed at how strong that part of her was, she had worked so hard to clamp it down over the years but the shock of seeing him again when she never thought she would seemed to have weakened her control over it.

"Is it really you?" he asked taking another step towards her and stretching out a hand to touch her face, "how are you here?"

Xena closed her eyes when his large, calloused hand cupped her cheek, and lent into it. She felt a tingle of electricity shoot through her body as he stroked her lip with his rough thumb.

Xena opened her eyes, Ares was much to close, she could see herself reflected in his watery eyes, "is it really you?" he asked again urgently.

"Yes," she whispered, trying to work up the will to push him away, to take a step back and regain some control, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from his warm hand.

At her whispered yes Ares crushed her too him, kissing her roughly. His hands were running through her hair, pulling her face closer. It was like he had been dying of thirst and someone had given him a cup of water. He was kissing her with a desperate need and it felt like liquid fire was running through her veins.

Xena was completely lost in the feel of his lips on hers; everywhere his hands touch sent another jolt of electricity through her. She ran her hand into his hair, pulling him closer. He growled in his throat in response and bit her lip.

The sudden pain in her lip jolted Xena out of her daze; she forced herself to push Ares off her. She couldn't believe that she had let it get so out of hand, what would Gabrielle say? Xena groaned, Gabrielle needed her help and here she was kissing the God of War.

Ares looked confused and tried to pull her towards him again, she almost let him.

"No, Ares. We need to talk, that can't happen again" she said forcefully trying to make herself believe it.

"How are you here Xena?" he asked quietly, lowering his hand.

"Eli sent me to help Gabrielle. What did you do to her?" she replied searching his face, glad that the burning in her veins had calmed down. She was nearly back in control.

Ares face hardened, "I should have known. Your precious Gabrielle. Have you seen her yet? Magnificent isn't she?"

"How did you do it?" Xena said through her clenched teeth, angry at his smug attitude.

"Sorry to disappoint you Xena, but your lovely Gabrielle had nothing to do with me." Ares snarled.

"I don't believe you. Gabrielle said a god was involved," Xena replied, clenching her fist.

Xena saw Ares flinch, a flash of pain shot through his eyes, "and you automatically jumped to the conclusion that it was me? I'm not the only god around you know."

"You were always after me to fight for you Ares. You tried to get Gabrielle on your team too at one point, what else do you expect me to think?" she hissed, starting to feel guilty and wondering if she had actually made a mistake.

"Not since you died Xena. Not since I lost you forever. I wouldn't ever have done that to Gabrielle once you were gone," Ares snapped enraged.

Xena was shocked at his fury, "but why? It would have given you free reign to do what you want with her, I couldn't have stopped you."

Ares closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I loved you Xena, I couldn't bear to be around someone who stood in the way of that. Gabrielle took you from me. That's also why this temple is in this state. I couldn't bear to be in the place that you were born. The villagers stopped sending me their worship because I no longer helped them."

"Gabrielle didn't take me Ares. We couldn't ever be together, you were never good for me," Xena said sadly.

Ares shook his head, "I can't believe I thought you had come here for me, to see me. Go save Gabrielle Xena."

There was a flash of light and Xena was stood alone in the middle of the wrecked temple.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thank you everyone for your continued support with this story!

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! But life got in the way again! Unfortunately I will have very little opportunity to update over the next 7 months because I am going travelling! I will do my best though :) Enjoy this update! I will be back and finish it I promise.

Thank you!

...

Xena stood guiltily in the middle of Ares temple. She believed him when he said he had nothing to do with Gabrielle and now she was confused. She was so sure it was Ares that she hadn't considered what she would do if it wasn't him. She stared at the dilapidated temple sadly, she knew that Ares had loved her but she hadn't realised her death would affect him so deeply. She felt foolish, a feeling she was uncomfortable with.

"XENA!" someone suddenly shouted from outside.

Xena whipped around at the shout and ran towards the door. Outside the temple stood Phelix and Virgil surrounded by a small contingent of Gabrielles' men.

"Thought I told you to stay in the inn?" Xena said irritably.

"Well that would have been the sensible option, but I was worried you were having all the fun" Phelix replied happily. Xena was amazed at how comfortable he looked surrounded by ten fighters.

At Xena's words the men had paused in their advancement towards the men and considered Xena, she saw the leader nod at two men and immediately dismiss her as he turned back towards Vigil and Phelix. The two men stepped out of rank and headed towards Xena.

Xena laughed, she loved it when someone underestimated her. She drew her sword and prepared to fight, glad that she was going to get an opportunity to unleash her frustrations.

The first of the men swung his sword widely at her, Xena easily sidestepped it and felt her smile widen. Not only had the leader underestimated her, he had sent his worst fighters to deal with her. The second fighter ran at her, and swung his sword down towards Xena. She again dodged the sword and stuck out her leg, the fighter stumbled over it and bumped into the first fighter. Xena laughed and held her sword at them, waiting for one to advance at her again. This time they decided to try together, the first fighter jabbed forward with his sword and the second swung from above. Xena dodged the jab and stopped the second sword with her own and punched the second fighter in the nose; she felt a satisfying crunch and the man fell to the floor limp. Xena then spun on the spot and brought her right leg up and kicked the first fighter in the head, he too dropped to the floor.

Satisfied that the two men were now out of the fighting she turned towards the group of men fighting Phelix and Virgil, she felt a jolt of surprise go through her. Phelix was holding his own and one of the fighters was lying on the ground unconscious. Virgil was struggling and seemed to be defending more than attacking. Xena cried out her warriors cry and somersaulted towards the group. She landed directly in front of one of the fighters and caught him by surprise with a right hook to the chin, he too fell to the ground.

Xena was amazed that her five years in heaven had done nothing to dull her reflexes or fighting skill, she quickly dealt with the rest of the fighters and couldn't help the happy bubble of laughter that escaped her. It was the most fun she had had in years.

"I think you enjoyed that too much Xena" Phelix said watching the men retreat, "they had no idea what they were getting themselves into."

"I haven't had a good fight in years, it was about time I punched someone" Xena replied flashing him a grin, "besides it looked like you were enjoying yourself too."

Phelix blushed a furious red and looked at the ground, pleased with Xenas' approving tone.

"There is something wrong with the two of you, this is why I decided to run the inn, nobody has tried to stab me there yet!" Virgil said indignantly.

"I told you to wait in the inn, it's like being with Gabrielle again, she rarely listened to me either." Xena said sadly.

"Well that idiot followed you the second you left the inn. I only came to stop him from getting into trouble and then we ran into the scouts. They recognised him and didn't seem too pleased to see him to tell the truth." Virgil was angry.

Phelix tutted, "what would have happened if Xena had run into those thugs on her own?"

Virgil laughed heartily, "one thing you don't need to worry about is Xena's fighting skill."

"And if there were a hundred men?" Phelix retorted angrily.

"Then all three of use would be dead and no one could stop Gabrielle!" Virgil said forcefully, taking an angry step towards Phelix with his fists clenched at his side.

Xena cleared her throat, bored of the bickering. "If any of you are interested, Ares said he had nothing to do with Gabrielle and I believe him. That means we are back to square one."

"So now what are we going to do?" Virgil asked glaring at Phelix.

Xena looked thoughtful, "you are going back to my mothers inn and keeping an eye on things. Phelix and I are going to grab Argo and go to Eve. We need a new plan."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Thank you for your continued support! So apparently travelling gives you a lot of time to think and write but not much time for actually typing it all up and publishing it! Here is a very small chapter and I'm hoping that I will be able to update soon. The next chapter is written but it needs to be typed up! Hopefully it won't take that long :)**

**Enjoy **

**...**

"I don't know why we had to leave so early." Phelix moaned, not for the first time. "I didn't even get a chance to have breakfast!"

Xena rolled her eyes, "I let you convince me to stay in Amphipolis for the night, we can't waste anymore time in getting to Eve."

"Well I'm starving, can we stop for lunch? Please?" he pleaded.

"You had breakfast! We both did! Virgil made it for us before we left!"

"I wouldn't call a chunk of bread breakfast," he grumbled to himself.

Xena rummaged around in Argos saddle bag trying to stifle her irritation and failing. "Here, have this and thank Argo," she said while throwing an apple at him, a little harder than she should have done.

Phelix caught the apple easily, to Xenas' disappointment, and grinned triumphantly. "Thanks Argo!" he crooned, patting the horse.

Rolling her eyes Xena led them through the woods towards Eves' cave. Phelix noisily munched on his apple and fed the core to Argo, "How much longer until we are there?"

"Not long," Xena said, glancing at the sun high in the sky. "The cave is only half a days walk from Amphipolis."

Phelix ran a nervous hand through his hair. "And I will get to meet the messenger? Er, Eve?"

"Yes, otherwise there wouldn't be much point going to this cave would there?" Xena replied snappily. Argo tossed her head and pointed her ears forward.

"I was just..."

"Shh," Xena interrupted, watching Argo. She closed her eyes and listened carefully, trying to hear what Argo could. "Eve!" She gasped, swinging herself into Argos saddle and urging her into a gallop, leaving Phelix behind without a word.

Xena rode hard, encouraging Argo to run flat out. The wind stung her eyes and whipped her hair out behind her in a black ribbon.

Finally, after what felt like hours but had barely been two minutes, Argo burst into the clearing in front of Eves' cave. Xena took in the situation in a blink of an eye, her heart nearly stopping as her eyes swept down the line of men stood in a semi-circle around the caves entrance. Eve was stood defiantly in the middle of the semi-circle staring at Gabrielle who was mounted on a chestnut horse and was stationed in the middle of her men.

Gabrielles head snapped around at the sound of Argos approach. She gave a grim smile of satisfaction. "Just in time to see the show," she purred before launching Xenas' chakram directly at Eve.

Gritting her teeth Xena urged Argo to go even faster. Galloping up to the edge of the semi-circle Xena gave her warrior cry and used Argos momentum to launch herself into the air. Her body flipped over three or four times before she was reaching out for the chakram, her fingers desperately trying to stop its progress but grasping nothing but air. Horrified Xena slammed into the ground, not even registering the blow as her eyes followed the chakram heading directly for Eves throat. "EVE!" she screamed, knowing that she couldn't stop it in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Xena felt the world slow down around her as she watched the chakram whiz towards Eve. When it was only a foot away from hitting its mark, Eve very calmy took a step back and braced herself. Reaching out she plucked the chakram from the air and swung her arm around in a large circle so its momentum didn't shatter her arm.

The silence that followed was unlike anything Xena had experienced before, it was like every creature in the world had stopped to watch what was happening in the clearing. Xena stared at Eve in disbelief, even she forgot about Livia sometimes. Eventually Xenas' shock gave way to relief and she rushed to her daughter and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get there in time," she whispered.

Pulling back Eve grimaced, "I shouldn't have saved myself, but you wouldn't be able to save her if she killed me."

"This is all very touching," a cool voice said from behind them, "but could we hurry this up? I've got lots of things to do after I've killed you."

Xena smiled at her daughter and took her chakram from Eves' unresisting hand, slotting it back into place. Its familiar weight was oddly comforting. Swinging round she faced Gabrielle whose face was set into its usual sneer, any shock she had felt was hidden away. "You're very lucky that Eve managed to stop that chakram. If it had killed her I don't know what I would have done."

Gabrielles smile turned mocking but her eyes burned with curiosity. "No one has ever stopped my chakram before. How did she do it? Did you train her? I always thought the messenger was a weak little thing."

Xena ignored the question and grinned up at the conqueror. Gabrielles' face tightened in response, she had always had a thirst for knowledge and this new Gabrielle was no different. "So how did you find Eves' hideout?"

Gabrielle bared her teeth in something that vaguely resembled a smile. "My scouting party of course. When I realised you were back I guessed that you would have chosen somewhere near your old home to hide her. My God told me where that was and luckily it was only a days ride from my camp. I sent a few scouts out in different directions just in case and headed towards Amphipolis anyway. When you beat my men to a pulp in town I knew I had guessed right and sent my men in search of any place she could hide. And here we are! I'm surprised it took you so long to get here actually, I assumed you would head back here straight away, especially after running into my men."

Xena cursed herself. How could she have let herself get so distracted in Amphipolis? Maybe 5 years in heaven had made her rusty after all.

Xena heard a snap of twigs from her left and couldn't help her eyes flicking to where Phelix and just emerged, creeping into the clearing. Gabrielle saw her glance and followed it. Her momentary distraction was all that Xena needed. She threw her newly reclaimed chakram and it split in two, making its way down both lines of men on either side of Gabrielle and slicing their swords in half. The chakram whistled its way back towards Xena after every mans sword had been broken. The two halves met in the middle, rejoining before Xena tore it from the air.

The men stepped back in shock and confusion. No one had ever used the chakram in front of them apart from their conqueror. Gabrielle let out an angry roar and flipped off her horse so that she was in front of Xena and drew her sword. Xena grinned triumphantly and whistled. Argo barreled her way through Gabrielles' disoriented ranks and cantered towards Xena. "Eve, get on Argo and GO!" Xena cried as she drew her own sword.

Eve jumped into Argos saddle and galloped through the hole in the mens newly reformed wall that Phelix had just created. Letting out a laugh of relief Xena met Gabrielles angry swing of her sword with her own, the sound of clashing metal filling the clearing.

"After her! Get the messenger!" Gabrielle roared, lunging for Xena again and narrowly missing her arm.

"Your men will never catch her on foot." Xena taunted. Gabrielle let out an angry screech, her eyes spitting fire as she parried Xenas sword away and landed a punch on her face.

Xena staggered backwards, surprised by the stars swimming in her vision. Gabrielle pressed her advantage, ferociously swinging her sword and landing kicks and punches on Xena.

Xena couldn't force herself onto the offensive. She still expected Gabrielle to come back to her senses and couldn't face hurting her. She was impressed with Gabrielles improvement over the past 5 years. She was quick as lightning and kept getting past Xenas defenses. Gabrielle landed a punch to Xenas stomach, brutal enough to cause her to stumble backwards. Gabrielle laughed as she swept her opponents legs out from under her, causing Xena to land with a thump on her back. Winded, Xena didn't get a chance to draw breath before Gabrielle was on her, dagger raised above her head, ready to land a killing blow. "I'll send the messenger your love," she whispered, plunging the dagger towards Xenas heart.

Xena raised an arm to stop the blow, only for it to be slapped away. She couldn't believe she had failed. She couldn't see any of her soulmate in Gabrielles face.

Suddenly there was no Gabrielle above her, no dagger making its way towards her heart. There was only the open sky above her. Thinking she was dead again Xena cursed her weakness, she hadn't saved Gabrielle or protected Eve. Her love for Gabrielle had made her weak.

"XENA!" a voice shouted near her.

Confused she turned to the voice, Phelix was running towards Gabrielles horse, blood dripping from a wound in his arm. In a moment Xena realised what had happened, and jumped up sprinting after Phelix. He had tackled Gabrielle off her and gotten himself cut in the process.

Phelix had already mounted the horse when Xena reached it and in an echo of their past threw out his arm to her. She gripped it and swung up onto the horse behing him. "That's twice I've saved you now," he grinned back at her while urging the horse into a gallop.

Incredulous Xena could say nothing. She could only shudder when she heard Gabrielle scream in a voice full of hate.

"What did she say?" Phelix asked grimly.

Xena shuddered again as she repeated Garbrielle's words, "I will kill you all."


	15. Chapter 15

"And you definitely believe Ares?" Eve asked again.

Xena sighed, "Yes I really do."

Phelix and Xena had found Eve and Argo after riding for almost half a day. When they had lost their trail Xena had started whistling every so often until Argo and come crashing out of the bushes on their right. They had now set up a camp using Xenas supplies and both horses had been fed and watered. Argo seemed to enjoy the company and was nuzzling the young gelding happily. They didn't dare light a campfire and Xena was grateful that the night sky was clear. The blanket of stars twinkled down at them and the half moon provided a surprising amount of light to see by.

When they had found Eve Xena had related their adventures, telling her everything except for the kiss she had shared with Ares. Xena didn't think that she would be telling anyone about that any time soon.

Phelix sat quietly at the edge of the camp, alert for any signs of danger. Xena stifled a smile, the sight of her daughter had struck Phelix dumb. He had barely said two words to her when they first met and now kept sneaking covert looks at her when he thought no one was looking. When Eve had thanked him for saving Xenas life his chest had swelled with pride and he looked like he might float away with happiness.

"So what are you going to do now mother?" Eve asked rousing Xena from her musings.

"You said that the last letter you recieved from Gabrielle said that she was on her way to Potedia for Sarahs' wedding. I think we should pay Lila a visit to see if she made it. Maybe they will know something."

Eve nodded thoughtfully, "And what of the god she is following? If it isn't Ares who could it be?"

Xena shrugged unconcerned, "Gods come and go all the time. Maybe this is a new one who got lucky by having a strong follower like Gabrielle. If they lose her than maybe it will be enough to make them disappear, if she is their main follower than it will be enough. A god is only as strong as the followers they have."

"And if not?" Eve pressed.

Xena smiled tightly, "There is more than one way to kill a god. I should know."

"You don't have the power to kill gods anymore." Eve pointed out reasonably.

"Never stopped me before."

Phelixs' head whipped round at that and he stared at Xena incredulously, "Seriously? I've heard the legends but always assumed they were just that. Did you actually kill the Olympian gods?" He caught Eves' eye and quickly dropped his gaze, embarrased that he had forgotten himself in front of her.

Xena grinned again, she enjoyed this bashful side to Phelix, he wasn't anywhere near as irritating. "Well I didn't kill all of them, just most."

Phelixs' mouth dropped open in awe.

"My mother's deeds are not exaggerated...that much anyway," grinned Eve.

Xena shrugged, bored with the subject. "Get some rest, we will be leaving eary tomorrow. Luckily we have two horses now so we should make quick progress."

Xena rolled out her bed roll on what she hoped was a comfy patch of ground.

"I'll keep watch," Phelix said importantly. "I'm not tired. I don't need to rest."

"I will wake up if anyone or anything gets within 200 yards of here. There is a reason I chose this spot. Even I couldn't creep up on anyone with the amount of leaves on the ground here. The tree branches are too high on these trees too, it would be a hard climb for anyone but Gabrielle herself and she won't be with her scouting group. Unless they have learnt to fly we will be gone before they even knew we were here. Besides, I need you to be rested enough to fight tomorrow in case we run into any trouble." Xena yawned, nestling into the comfy fur of her bed roll.

Phelix only nodded as he began arranging his own bed for the night.

Xena was glad that they had thought to bring spare sleeping rolls. Laying flat on her back, staring at the stars she could almost convince herself that nothing had changed. That it was Gabrielle's heavy breathing she could hear rather than Eves. She loosed a breath sadly, "I promise I will save you Gabrielle," she whispered to the stars just before she let sleep take her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for your continued/new support! I really appreciate all the nice comments! It's nice to feel appreciated :)**

**Please excuse any spelling mistakes/typos in the last few chapters, I'm having to type them up on my phone which is a nightmare but well worth it to get my story out there!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Xena was feeling melancholy, they had just passed the spot where her life had been irrevocably changed. She had been in a very dark period of her life, lost and confused with no clear way out. In desperation she had buried her weapons and armour hoping that that would also bury her past. She had promised herself in that moment that she would never pick them up again, she would head home to Amphipolis and shut herself away from the world. And then the marauders had run past, having rounded up the townsfolk of Potedia to be sold into slavery. Past the point of caring Xena had been about to sneak quietly past and leave the villagers to their fate until she saw Gabrielle stand up to the slavers. Gabrielle had been young and innocent then, barely out of childhood and yet there she stood, with no weapons or knowledge of fighting, her green eyes spitting fire at the men who dared threaten her family. She had always been willing to stand up for what she believed was right, she was the bravest person Xena had ever met. Seeing that young girl stand up for her village had driven Xena into action, she saved the townsfolk and in return Gabrielle had saved her.

Sighing Xena glanced at Eve and Phelix who were riding Gabrielles horse, they had made good time with Eve swapping horses so that each animal didn't get too tired from carrying two people. Eve was sat behind Phelix with her arm slung around his abdomen for support. Eve and Phelix had argued at first about who should get the ride the gelding and who should be sitting behind Xena on Argo. When Xena had sided with Phelix and explained that she was the lighter of the two so would be less of a burden on the horses, Eve had shot her a wounded look.

Now, Xena observed, she seemed quite content to be sat behind Phelix. He had come out of his shell a bit around her and they were now talking animatedly. If Xena didn't know better she would have said they were flirting. At one point Eve had even giggled! Which in turn had made Xenas stomach turn over, she had barely kept down her lunch. She tried her best to tune them out and decided that she would be having a quiet word with Phelix when they were next alone.

As they rounded the final bend of the dusty road Potedia came into view. Xena paused to take in the familiar sight. It was a small, idyllic village surrounded by sprawling green fields where sheep and cows grazed. Phelix came to a halt beside Xena and Argo and looked at the village with bemusement, "_This _is where the conqueror grew up? I imagined it would be bleaker, less sunlight and green fields and more fire and brimstone. You know, with everyone screaming and in pain."

Xena glared at him, "I've already told you, Gabrielle is _good!_ The real Gabrielle is the sweetest, kindest person I know. She would never hurt an innocent. This conqueror of yours has nothing to do with my... I mean... the old Gabrielle. She had a happy childhood here."

Phelix raised his arms in surrender, "Ok, calm down. It's just hard to imagine her being anything other than cruel and evil. I never knew the old Gabrielle, you can't blame me for having the opinion I have. She tried to kill your daughter, twice now."

"The real Gabrielle would never hurt me, she raised me too! She really is an amazing person," Eve said quickly before Xena said something she would regret.

Phelix shrugged, "Well the woman I know would kill you and then laugh about it."

Ignoring him Xena pushed Argo into an angry trot making a beeline for Gabrielles old home at the edge of the village. Phelix and Eve following.

"I really hope she is still here." Eve called over the noise of the horses hooves, trying to dispel the tension.

Xena took a deep breath, pushing back her temper before answering, "She will be."

As they neared the old farm house Xena slowed Argo to a walk. She felt nervous, a feeling she hated but one that Gabrielles family had always managed to evoke. They didn't approve of their lifestyle and believed Xena to be a bad influence that had stolen their precious daughter. Xena had never told Gabrielle how much it hurt her that her family had disliked her so much, Xenas own mum had adored Gabrielle and treated her like a second daughter. Reminding herself that it was just Lila now she slid from Argos saddle and tethered her to the fence. "Maybe I should talk to Lila on my own at first. You two could go buy supplies."

Eve shook her head, "It's safer to stick together, Gabrielle has people everywhere. We don't know who is in the village."

Xena nodded, annoyed that she hadn't thought of that, she really needed to get her head on straight. "Ok, here goes nothing," she breathed as she walked up to the door of the little house. Before she reached it the door swung inwards and a middle-aged woman stepped out.

"Lila!" Xena called out, surprised at how five years had affected the woman in front of her. Her hair was now so shot through with grey that it looked white and her face was covered in lines like an old piece of parchment. Her bright blue eyes were the same though, twinkling just like Gabrielles.

"Xena?" Lila gasped in shock, clutching her chest and leaning heavily on the door. Her face drained of all colour and her jaw dropped to the ground. "It can't be you," she rasped out, "Gabby said you were dead, really dead this time."

Feeling a jolt of guilt shoot through her Xena grabbed Lila by the arm and guided her into the house, sitting her in a chair in the living room. Cursing herself for not sending a letter before her arrival she told Eve to grab Lila a drink of something strong for shock. "I'm sorry Lila," she said gently, "I didn't think, I should have sent you word."

Lila studied Xena from her chair, "It is you, isn't it?"

Xena nodded her head as Eve shoved a mug into Lilas hand. Xena could smell the home brewed mead as Lila took a big gulp.

Everyone sat in silence while Lila drank from her mug, studying everyone as the colour slowly returned to her face. "I don't know why I'm surprised," she said suddenly, making Phelix jump, "you and Gabrielle seem to delight in dying and coming back to life miraculously. It's like life and death are just a game to you. It can't be healthy you know." She glared at Xena angrily.

"I really was dead this time, I wasn't supposed to return." Xena said softly, "I was sent back to save Gabrielle. You know what she has become?"

Lila eyed Xena warily but stayed silent.

Phelix, not enjoying silence, quickly jumped up, "Hello," he said, extending an arm for Lila to shake. "I'm Phelix, and you must be Gabrielles mother, though if I didn't know better I would say you were sisters."


	17. Chapter 17

Xena groaned inwardly as Lila stiffened. She should have warned him before they got there. That was a very common theme at the moment. She really was very rusty, heaven might have been boring but it had definitely been simpler. She hadn't had to worry about anyone else in a long time.

"I am her sister, younger in fact," Lila snapped, "I just didn't get frozen for over 20 years, it definitely helped her complexion."

Phelix glanced at Xena and when she nodded in agreement looked askance, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea, no one told me!"

Lila softened, she had a forgiving nature like Gabrielle, "It's ok, it's weird having an older sister that looks half my age. I can see why you would get confused."

Phelix was still bright red, "I am really sorry. I've got a big mouth and forget myself sometimes. Frozen for over 20 years though, how does something like that even happen?"

"She was with Xena," Lila answered quickly, "lots of weird things happened to her. A side effect of her friendship."

Xena felt her old bitterness return but tried to ignore it, she needed Lilas help. "It's a story for another time. Gabrielle will tell you all about it when we save her, she was the bard not me."

"She wasn't a bard at the end Xena, she was a warrior."

Xena gritted her teeth and forced a smile, ignoring Lilas barbs. "Lila, the last letter Eve received from Gabrielle said she was on her way to Sarahs wedding. Did she make it here? Was she herself? Did she say where she was going next? Please, do you know anything that could help me save her?"

Lilas face flushed guiltily, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "It's my fault! I shouldn't have done it. I didn't know what would happen! I was trying to help her! And afterwards I didn't know where to turn, you were dead and Eve was away. I'm so sorry! Gods forgive me!"

"Slow down. Start at the beginning, what happened to Gabrielle?" Xena asked impatiently.

Lila was shaking and continued to cry. Her sobs wracking her entire body. She made a few false starts and then dissolved into more tears. Eve threw a comforting arm around her which was lucky because Xena had come very close to shaking her. Taking strength from Eve she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "You don't know what she was like Xena. It was like she was broken. She came to Potedia for Sarahs wedding but she wasn't herself. She barely smiled, let alone laugh. She was painfully thin and I could hear her crying at night. It was like she was dead too. Her eyes were just...empty. Her soul had died"

Lila paused as more sobs overcame her and Phelix jumped up to get her another mug of mead. Xena had flinched at every word, they were like daggers being thrown at her.

"I didn't know any of this, whenever she thought of me I could glimpse what was going on around her. I knew she was sad but not to this extent. How did she hide it from me?"

Lila shrugged and eyed Xena suspiciously, "If you saw what was going on around her, why do you need me?" she hiccuped.

"I could only see her when she thought of me, she stopped thinking about me when she forgot me." Xenas throat thickened and she blinked rapidly to stop her tears from falling. How could Gabrielle forget her? They were soulmates, destined to travel the world together forever. How could she forget any of that? Xena shoved back the pain, if she gave in to it it would crush her. "Lila, please, what happened?"

"I tried to convince her to go to the healers, they could give her a tonic for the grief. I said you wouldn't want her to fall apart like this. But she refused. So I went instead, I got her a tonic and I slipped it into her drink. But something went wrong. She was...she was foaming at the mouth and then... then she collapsed, I screamed for help but no one came. And then when she came to she had no idea who I was. Then the men came, so many of them I couldn't count. They took her and I couldn't stop them. I tried but there were too many. They knocked me down and by the time I got back up she was gone, I haven't seen her since!" Lila broke back down into sobs.

Xena was dumbstruck, _Lila_ had done this! "You wanted her to forget me?"

Lila shook her head, "_No!_" she said adamantly, "It was only supposed to calm her, soften her grief so she could get on with her life. I don't know what happened."

"Who gave you this tonic?"

"A healer in the village," she replied quickly.

"Take me to him. Now!"

"Perhaps you should wait mother? Collect yourself before you go?" there was a warning in Eves eyes but Xena was past caring. Her emotions were ragged and raw and she had to distract herself before she broke.

"I'll take you," Lila said quickly, jumping up and hurrying for the door desperate to make up for her mistake.

Once outside Xena grabbed Lila and threw her up onto Argo, ignoring her little gasp. She swung herself up in front of her and wheeled Argo around, uncaring in that momet if Eve or Phelix followed.

"It's only in town, we can walk it," Lila protested.

Urging Argo into a gallop Xena shook her head calmly, "Too slow."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thank you for your continued support! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated, life is constantly getting in the way.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

A black rage filled Xena, threatening to engulf her as she urged Argo on. Lila trembled behind her, terrified as the horse raced towards the village.

"Slow down...you'll kill someone!" She pleaded.

Xena ignored her, "Which way?" She bit out impatiently.

"The alley on the right," Lila whimpered, clinging to Xena tightly as they tore through the narrow opening between two houses, their knees grazing the walls. "N...next left" she muttered, eyes shut as they burst out of the alley, barely missing an old man pushing a wheelbarrow full of straw.

Xena wheeled Argo towards the opening on the left, glad that the streets were quiet as they thundered towards the healer's shop.

"It's the one in front!" Lila cried, terror filling her as Xena brought Argo to an abrupt halt, hooves skidding underneath them as the horse struggled to stop in the dusty ground.

"Get off!" Xena barked impatiently when Argo had finally stopped moving.

Lila's feeling of relief was short lived, she had never seen Xena so angry and worried for the healers life as Xena jumped off Argo. "Xena, please, you can't help Gabrielle like this!"

Ignoring her for a second time Xena marched into the shop. The sudden gloom made her pause to allow her eyes to adjust. It was a small, dingy room crammed with shelves full of bottles, all containing remedies and ointments.

In the corner of the room was a counter, behind which stood a portly old man with white, wispy hair and bright blue eyes. He beamed at Xena, "Welcome to my shop! I have cures for every known ailment, come in, come in and tell me what is bothering you."

Without stopping to think, Xena strode across the room avoiding shelves and dragged the old man over the counter before pinning him against a wall by his neck. She smiled in satisfaction as the man struggled for breath, clawing desperately at her hand. "Do you know who I am?" she whispered dangerously.

His face was quickly turning red as he gasped. He couldn't answer.

"I am Xena." His eyes opened wide in shock and understanding. He had turned a very nasty shade of purple and his clawing was feeble and weak, but Xena didn't want to let go. She wanted to watch the light go out in his eyes for what he had done. For ruining the kindest spirit to have walked the Earth.

"Xena, no! Let go! You're killing him," Lila said desperately, trying to drag her hand away.

Xena shook her away easily, "You think this scum should live? After what he did to Gabrielle?"

"You need his help! We can't save her without him!"

Xena ignored her again, watching in satisfaction as the old mans lips turned blue and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Lila looked around desperately and spotted a broom resting against a shelf to her left, she grabbed it and swung wildly at Xena. It connected with the Warriors shoulder and broke in two.

Xena dropped the old man, who crumpled to the ground in a heap, and rounded on Lila. Lila stood facing her, white faced but determined, holding her broken broom handle in front of her. Xena was reminded of another young girl, standing up for a village of innocents and protecting them from a fierce warlord. Shame flooded Xena, chasing away her black rage, "Gabrielle hit me with a pitchfork once, maybe you two aren't so different after all. I'm sorry Lila, I lost my head."

Lila nodded in relief, dropped her broken weapon and crouched low beside the old man who was massaging his throat and taking deep breaths, the colour was slowly returning to his face. "Water" he croaked.

"I'll get it!" gasped a familiar voice from behind them.

Whirling around Xena saw Eve and Phelix, both panting and covered in dust and sweat. "Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes, we did. Eve wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Looks like we didn't need to worry," Phelix said, nodding at Lila who had now helped the old healer into a chair. Eve had gotten him his water and he was taking small sips, wincing at every swallow.

When he had drunk his fill and his face had turned back to a normal colour, Xena approached him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I need to know what you did to Gabrielle."

The old man flinched and his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape.

"We won't let her hurt you," Eve said softly.

The healer nodded slowly, "Are you really Xena? You are supposed to be dead."

"It's a long story, one we haven't got time for right now. Tell us what you did to Gabrielle." Xena replied.

"I... I gave her a t..t..tonic. To...erm...calm her nerves. Let her sleep," the healer replied haltingly.

"Don't lie to me!" Xena said, her voice full of menace.

"Xena!" Lila said in warning before turning back to the healer, "It's Nikias, isn't it?" she asked softly.

The healer nodded.

"You need to tell us the truth Nikias. I can't help you if you don't help us," Lila said firmly.

"You don't understand," he whispered, "they'll kill me if I tell."

"Who will?" Xena asked sharply.

Nikias flinched and shook his head.

"You took my best friend away Nikias. You turned a caring and loving woman into a murderer. Are you willing to let more die to save yourself?"

Nikias licked his dry lips, "Can you protect me?"

Xena nodded slowly.

"You have to understand that I didn't want to do it!" he said urgently, "They made me! They heard me in the tavern, I was... I was boasting. Not everyone can say they have treated a mighty warrior like Gabrielle."

"Who made you?" Xena asked urgently. "What did you do?'

"They call themselves The Believers. They have a god, but I don't know which. They dragged me out of the tavern and told me to make Gabrielle a memory tonic. One that would leave her muscle memory in tact, but would wipe out every other memory. They wanted her to be a blank slate. They said they would kill my entire family, please understand," he begged.

Xena felt disgusted as she looked down at Nikias, "Is there a cure?"

He nodded slowly, "There is, I could make it right now, but...well...there is an ingredient I'm missing. There is only one place you can get it. But it's impossible!"

"You don't know my mother very well," Eve said with a smile.

"I need a yellow forget-me-not. They are only found in Aphrodite's Garden. Only an Olympian can get you there."

"Why is nothing ever simple?" sighed Xena.


	19. Chapter 19

Xena stood in the centre of Ares temple. It was as dilapidated as the one in Amphipolis, no one had worshipped there in a long time. Feeling an uncomfortable twinge of guilt, Xena called out for the God of War.

"Call him again," Eve said encouragingly when he didn't appear.

"The God of War doesn't just appear to anybody," Nikias said as if stating the obvious.

Xena ignored the healer and called out for Ares once again. She let out an annoyed sigh when he didn't appear.

"I don't understand, he came last time didn't he mother? What happened?" Eve asked.

"Nothing happened. He is probably busy corrupting some innocent soul," Xena said nastily. She was annoyed with Ares, he always turned up to help her normally. In fact he turned up when she didn't want his help as well, and now when she really needed him he wouldn't appear.

"Know any other Olympians that could help you?" Phelix asked hopefully.

Nikias snorted behind them, causing Xenas temper to flare. If she hadn't needed him to make that cure for Gabrielle she would have happily left him unprotected.

"Wasn't Gabrielle good friends with Aphrodite? She was in her scrolls a lot. Could she help?" Lila asked cautiously.

Xena felt thunderstruck, why hadn't she thought of that? "Lila, you're a genius!" she cried.

Lila blushed, "Do we need to go to one of her temples? We only have a shrine in Potedia."

"Nope, we don't need to go anywhere. APHRODITE!" she called, a feeling of excitement spreading through her.

A flash of light announced the arrival of the Goddess of Love. She looked exactly like Xena remembered her, all blonde curls, big wide smile and wrapped in floaty pink gauze.

"About time you called me Xena babe," the goddess laughed, rushing towards Xena and pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you. I couldn't believe it when Ares told me you were alive. I thought you would have wanted to see me way sooner than this," she pouted prettily.

Nikias choked in shock at the familiarity between the god and the warrior.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Xena said unable to contain her smile. She had always liked Aphrodite, even if she was sometimes a pain in the neck.

Aphrodite sobered instantly, wearing a serious expression which looked strange on her normally care free face, "You've seen her? I didn't believe it when I first saw her, she had no idea who I was or anything. One of my best friends and she didn't remember me."

"Yeah I've seen her, she was given a memory potion," Xena said nodding towards the healer, "by him in fact. He was forced to by a group calling themselves The Believers. Any idea who they are?"

Aphrodite furrowed her brow, "I've never heard of them." She eyed the healer with intense dislike, another odd expression on her face, "If he gave her the memory potion why is he still breathing?"

Nikias cowered behind Lila and tried to make himself look as pathetic as possible.

"He can make a cure." Xena said simply.

"He can? Then why isn't he making it?" Aphrodite asked sharply.

"He needs an ingredient that only grows in Athenas garden. A yellow forget-me-not," Xena replied eagerly, "can you get it for us?"

Aphrodite worried her lip, "Xena you know I would if I could, but the garden has guardians. I can't fight them."

"Then take me." Xena demanded.

"I could get you to the garden Xena, but I can't help you anymore than that," Aphrodite said seriously.

Xena nodded in understanding. "We need to protect Eve. If Gabrielle finds her she will kill her."

"I can look after myself mother, go get the flower. We will be fine." Eve said indignantly.

Xena ignored her daughter, "We have to protect Nikias and Lila as well. Phelix can help protect them but we need to find somewhere for them to go. Phelix can't stop Gabrielle if she finds them."

"I know the exact place," Aphrodite said happily. She clicked her fingers and everyone disappeared apart from Xena and herself.

"Aphrodite, NO," Xena cried in consternation. Aphrodites magic was notoriously hit and miss.

"Relax Xena, they are safe and sound. Promise," she said confidently, "I've been practicing."

"Aphrodite, where did you send them?" Xena groaned.

"Somewhere Gabrielle will never think to look. So, are you coming?" she asked, grinning.

Xena shook her head in exasperation and decided to just hope for the best, "Yes, I'm coming."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Thank everyone for your continued support! This is a short and sweet update but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**...**

Gabrielle paced her tent in agitation. Nothing was going to plan and her second in command had just given her some bad news. "They lost their trail?"

He nodded, his face draining of all colour. "They followed it as far as Potedia but after that it's like they vanished."

"The villagers didn't see anything?"

"They are claiming not to know anything. Either they are really good at lying our they didn't see them. The healer of the village seems to have disappeared as well, we think it's likely that he is with them," the man bit out quickly, as if delivering the news quickly would lessen its impact.

Gabrielle screeched in fury, hurling her dagger into the wooden beam supporting her tent. "WHY IS EVERYBODY SO INCOMPETENT?" Her second flinched, cowering into the shadows. Gabrielle saw the movement and felt a triumphant smirk cross her face, she enjoyed it when others were scared of her.

"Conqueror?" a small voice called hesitantly into the tent.

"I told you we weren't to be disturbed," she snarled. Why couldn't anybody follow simple instructions?

"I'm sorry but he is insisting on seeing you," the voice trembled.

With a sigh Gabrielle sat down at her desk, suddenly feeling weary, there was only one group of people who would dare to demand an audience with her. "Send him in."

An old man, wearing a purple robe, strode into the tent oozing with self importance. "Conqueror," he greeted, offering her a small bow.

She nodded in greeting, she knew that she had met him before but she couldn't recall his name, nor did she care. "Leave us," she said, flicking her fingers at her second. His face filled with relief and he bowed low before leaving.

The robed man waited until he knew they were alone before speaking, "I'm sorry to interrupt Conqueror but I was sent by Him."

Gabrielle held in her sigh of irritation, it was obvious who had sent him. He always sent them. "Does He have a message for me?"

"He is angry."

Gabrielle flinched, her hand unconsciously reaching for the scar that marred her left cheek.

The man smiled cruelly. "He said it is taking too long, the messenger needs to die for him to become the one true God."

"Do you really believe that I don't know that? There has been some complications."

"What complications?"

"The girl has protection, her God sent her Xena the Warrior Princess," as she said the name Gabrielle felt a tug in her lower abdomen and a pressure in her head, as if something was trying to burrow its way into her brain. She had no idea what the feeling was but it occurred whenever she thought of the dark haired woman. "She knows things, and the messenger, she caught my Chakram. How is that possible? Our God made it for me."

The man said nothing, staring at Gabrielle with disdain. Gabrielle swallowed her anger, if it had been anyone else that looked at her like that she would have killed him just to prove a point. "I have all my scouts out looking for them, when we find them I won't fail again." As she said the words a jolt of unease spread through her, the pressure in her head building. Something warm began to trickle from her nose, confused Gabrielle saw drops of glistening red falling onto the table in front of her.

"Conqueror? Are you ok?" the man asked, taking a step towards her.

"I am fine," she said holding up a hand and wiping away the blood, this had been happening with alarming frequency since her first meeting with Xena.

He looked at her with doubt but carried on, "He said that an Olympian has become involved, hiding them."

Gabrielle looked up sharply, "An Olympian? Why would they help the messenger? She is the reason for their downfall."

The old man shrugged, "He didn't tell me why."

"Which one is it? Ares?" Gabrielle asked slowly.

The man shook his head, "The power is softer, light."

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle muttered to herself. "If an Olympian is helping hide them, how can I find them?"

"The power has left a trace, He knows exactly where they are."

Gabrielle felt a triumphant smile cross her face.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's there", Aphrodite whispered, nodding her head in the direction behind Xena.

Xena swung around and saw an old rusty gate stood on its own behind her. She was surprised at the dark nothingness on either side of it, she had expected a wall or hedge or _something. _She strode towards it and could tell that once it had been beautiful and ornate but it had since fallen into disrepair. Peering between the bars she could see a large green field that stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. "Any idea what is guarding it?" she asked quietly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Like I took any notice of what Athena was doing. I was allowed in there whenever I wanted when she was alive."

"And now she is dead?"

"Well, I haven't really tried. I've heard enough stories of trespassers over the years though." Aphrodite gave a delicate shudder.

Not wanting the gate to creak as it opened, which would alert anyone guarding it, Xena began to climb it. After a few minutes she realised that she was no closer to the top.

Aphrodite let loose a small giggle, "You're not going to be able to climb it babe, you'll have to go through it."

"That's what I was afraid of," Xena sighed. It really wasn't ever simple. Bracing herself for an attack she gently pushed on the gate, surprised when it swung open easily with a loud creak.

"Good luck, just call me when you're out," Aphrodite said with a small smile before vanishing from sight.

Xena stepped into the field, tensed for a fight but nobody jumped out at her. She relaxed slightly but still stayed alert, her ears straining for any sounds of attack. She had only taken a few steps forward when the gate suddenly snapped shut and disappeared from view. She was now standing in the middle of the large field, with nothing but grass to see for miles around. "Great," she muttered quietly to herself, why hadn't she thought to ask Aphrodite how to find her way around?

She decided just to walk forward until she found something, keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon and her body alert for attacks she set off. The silence was deafening and the landscape was unchanging. Xena couldn't see anything other than grass for miles around, there were no trees or flowers anywhere. She quickly became frustrated, she wasn't any closer to finding the flowers and had been walking for what felt like hours, though the sun hadn't moved in the sky. How was she supposed to help Gabrielle if she was trapped in this garden?

"Hello?" she called quietly, hoping to provoke a response from the garden. When nothing happened she called louder, "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble violently causing Xena to drop to her knees. Green hedges were beginning to sprout up wherever she looked, scrambling to her feet Xena began to run, jumping over the hedges that were in her way but she wasn't fast enough. The hedges got too big to jump and there was no way to climb them. She was trapped in the middle of a large maze.

Xena was glad that something had finally happened, even though she was stuck in a maze, it made her feel like she was doing something. She started to walk cautiously, taking random turns and only backtracking when she came to a dead end. The whole time she kept her ears strained, hoping to hear something that would lead her to someone. At least if she found another person she might be able to ask them where she had to go to find the yellow Forget-Me-Nots, or at the very least force them to tell her.

After taking twelve random turns, Xena finally saw a clearing ahead of her. She sped up towards it, only slowing down when she was within a few steps of it. All she could see was the colour red and for a second she wondered if her eyes had stopped working, upon closer inspection however, she realised the the opening in front of her was a large square field overflowing with red plants. She took a few steps into the field, her body braced for an attack. The smell was cloying, a hundred different scents mingling in the hot air.

She heard the arrow before she saw it. She spun on the spot and grabbed it easily, halting its process. Stood before her was a young woman clad in silver, a bow in her hand. Xena recognised her as one of Athenas archers.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Xena decided to ignore the first question, "I'm here to find yellow Forget-Me-Nots, I need them to save my friend."

The young woman's eyes narrowed slightly, "This is Athenas sacred garden and I'm sworn to protect it. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without that flower," Xena growled through gritted teeth.

The woman notched another arrow on her bow, "Then you're not leaving."

"One way or another I'm getting that flower. Now you can help me voluntarily or I'll make you help me."

"I guess you'll have to make me," she responded, firing an arrow at Xena.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay! Since getting back from travelling my life has been hectic!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support, it really means a lot to me! I can't believe how long this story is taking.**

**Please let me know what you think, I love reading all your comments.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Xena grabbed the second arrow as easily as she had the first and let out a laugh. She ran at the young archer, flipping over the third arrow that she fired her way, and landed behind the woman. Xena kicked her from behind, sending the archer stumbling forward.

The archer spun around quickly, glaring at Xena fiercely as she dropped her bow and drew a sword instead, "Leave this garden and I won't hurt you."

Xena grinned wolfishly, she always enjoyed seeing women with fire in their eyes, Gabrielle had always looked like that. "Give me the flower and I'll leave."

The young archer charged at her, swinging her sword down with as much strength as she could muster, a blow that Xena parried away lazily. The girls forte was archery, definitely not sword fighting. Xena grabbed the girls sword hand and crushed the girls fingers until she gave a yelp and dropped her weapon, then she slammed her fist into the girls chest and sent her flying backwards, landing with a loud thump on her back.

The girl spluttered on the ground as Xena slowly advanced towards her, "Now, tell me how to find the Yellow Forget-Me-Not's."

"No. I was sworn to protect this place."

Xena was rapidly losing patience, she didn't know how much time she had already wasted in the garden, she lent forward and jabbed her fingers into the girls neck. "I have just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in 30 seconds unless I release you. Now, tell me where to find the flowers."

The girl gasped for breath, blood trickling from her nose and her eyes filling with terror. Xena knew the feeling well and felt a jolt of sympathy for the girl.

"You need to find the yellow garden," she rasped out after a few seconds, "I only know the way to the blue. Take every second left."

Xena narrowed her eyes at the young woman in front of her, "You don't know the way?"

"Athena didn't want anyone to know their way through the maze. Now please, release me."

Xena stared at the girl for a few more seconds before deciding that she was telling the truth. She quickly released her from the pinch and let her get her breath back. "If you've lied to me, I will find you," she threatened before slamming her fist into the girls nose and knocking her out cold.

Xena stood up slowly, taking in the red garden one more time before leaving the same way she had come in. She hurried along the path, taking every second left as the archer had said and was relieved to find no dead ends in her way. After taking the second left for the 5th time she felt a small shiver run down her spine, a feeling that she knew meant that she was being watched. She slowed her pace and listened carefully. There was someone in the wall of the maze behind and to her right, a small someone. She stopped for a second, acting like she was lost as she waited for her new companion to draw level with her. When she knew that they were directly beside her she made her move, striking so quickly that the person could only gasp as she hauled them out of the maze wall.

In front of her now stood a small female child, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a dirt covered face. She was bare foot and wore a white dress that was ripped in several places. She rubbed her arm where Xena had grabbed her and stared at Xena sullenly. "That hurt." she whispered fiercely, her small eyes watering.

Xena had never been so shocked, a small child was the last thing she had expected to see in this maze. "Who are you?"

The girl just continued to stare at the ground in front of her, her lower lip wobbling.

Feeling herself soften, Xena knelt until she was at the same height as the girl, "I'm sorry," she whispered gently, "I thought you were someone who might hurt me."

The girl looked at Xena with big, owlish eyes. "I've not seen you here before," she stated, her pain now forgotten and her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I haven't been here before. I'm looking for something to help my friend and then I'll leave again. Why are you here?" she asked.

The girl puffed out her chest importantly, "I'm Erika. I'm one of the chosen."

Xena eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "One of the chosen?"

"To guard the garden."

Xena felt as if she had been slapped, "But you're a child?"

Erika glared at Xena fiercely, "I'm almost 12. I was chosen when I was 5 by Athena herself, to be trained to protect the garden."

"But Athena is dead."

Erika nodded glumly, "She died before I could start my training and none of the other chosen liked me much, so now I am on my own."

Xena felt guilt flood through her again, it was her fault that this young girl was on her own. "Would you like to go home?"

"My family died, I haven't got a home. This garden is it."

"Ok, how about you help me find a flower to help my friend and I'll help you to find a family?" Xena asked softly.

"What flower are you looking for?" Erika asked slowly.

"Yellow Forget-Me-Nots. I met another chosen and she told me I have to find the yellow garden."

Erika eyed her warily, "You're going the wrong way for the yellow garden, you're going towards the blue one now."

"You know how to find the yellow garden?"

The small girl nodded her head slowly, "I know my way to every garden, I have wandered these paths a lot."

Xena felt her face pull into an excited smile, she had finally found someone who got her one step closer to helping Gabrielle. "Will you help save my friend Erika?"

"If I help you, will you really help me find a family?"

"I promise."

Erika smiled widely, "I'll help you. But you're too big to fit in the walls. A monster guards one of the paths we need to take and I'm not sure you will be able to sneak past."

"You just lead the way Erika and I will deal with any monsters that we meet. My name is Xena by the way, and I promise I will get you out of here."


	23. Chapter 23

Erika walked solemnly beside Xena, keeping her voice to a low whisper whenever she did talk. She was agile, walking without making a sound and making sure to peer around corners before they turned down them.

Xena clamped down her frustration, she knew the girl was just being careful to avoid notice but she just wanted to get to the yellow garden. So far they had passed a purple field and a pink field, both of them had been very similar to the red one, the air filled with the cloying smell of thousands of different species of flowers. Xena was lost in her musings when she suddenly realised that Erika had slowed her pace even more. The young girl was pale and shaking, obviously fearful of whatever they were approaching.

"What is this monster?" Xena asked curiously.

Erika looked at Xena in alarm and whispered furiously, "Shh, it will hear you!"

Xena held up her hands in a placating gesture, stifling a smile. The idea of a mysterious monster roaming the maze excited Xena more than it should have done. She had always enjoyed a good fight and though her body was aching from everything she had put it through in the last few days, she was excited for a good fight. The only satisfying fight she had had since being resurrected was the one she had with Gabrielle, but even then she had been distracted and pulling punches, she wouldn't have to do that with a monster.

Erika finally stopped just before a turning in the maze, she pointed down the turning and kept her fearful gaze on Xena's face.

"Hide in the walls, I'll take care of it," Xena whispered quietly, repressing her grin. She watched as Erika disappeared silently into the hedges through a barely perceptible opening.

Once she was sure that Erika was safely hidden she drew her sword and made her way down the turning, her body tense, ears straining and eyes watching for any sign of movement or attack. She saw nothing, the path ahead of her was clear and behind her was a dead end. She took a few steps down the dusty path and in the distance glimpsed a flash of yellow. Excitement coursed through her body and she picked up her pace, running towards the field of yellow.

When she was only a few feet from it she heard Erika scream her name, she spun around and realised too late that she had run straight past a turning. A turning from which a large brown shape had emerged and barrelled directly towards her, hitting her directly in the chest and sending her flying through the air, her sword flying from her hand and into the yellow garden behind her.

Xena landed on her back, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. She barely had time to lift her head before the monster was bearing down upon her, it grabbed her leg and threw her as if she were nothing more than a small child. She landed on the ground with another painful jolt. This time Xena reacted faster, she jumped to her feet and saw clearly, for the first time, the monster that was attacking her.

It was large and brown, covered in fur with big bulging muscles. It had the torso of a man, with large cloven feet and the head of a bull. Xena stared at the Minotaur and couldn't help but laugh at the cliche, she had thought that Athena would be more original than that.

The Minotaur charged and Xena followed suit. She yelled her warriors cry as she leapt up and grabbed one of the Minotaurs horns, swinging herself around it, causing the Minotaur to spin around underneath her. Xena landed on her feet in front of the Minotaur, which stumbled and shook it's head in confusion. Seeing her chance Xena grabbed her newly reclaimed chakram and let it fly at the monster, aiming for its neck. The Minotaur saw it coming and raised its arm to halt the chakrams' progress, roaring in pain as the weapon buried itself into its arm. The minotaur roared angrily, steam puffing out of its nostrils as it charged at Xena once again. Xena braced herself and at the last second threw herself into the hedge, managing to grasp the chakram and wrenching it from the Minotaurs arm. It roared in pain, turned its head at the last second and caught Xena on the shoulder with its horn. Xena gasped as pain shot through her, grasping the wound which was slick with blood. Xena's hesitation cost her, the Minotaur turned back towards her and charged again, raising its arm to strike her down. Xena dodged under the arm easily, glad at how slow the Minotaur was, and managed to ram the chakram up into the beasts neck, killing it instantly. Xena watched in triumph as the monster slumped to the ground.

"Is it dead?" asked a small voice in front of Xena.

Xena looked up in surprise and flinched at the pain in her arm. "Yeah, it's dead."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not too badly," Xena grimaced at Erika. She walked over the monster's body and headed for the yellow field, glad when Erika followed her quietly.

Xena took a deep breath when she reached the field. The smell didn't seem as overwhelming in this garden as it had been in every other field she had seen. Relief flooded through her, she had finally made it. She was going to get that flower and then she was going to go and save Gabrielle and everything would go back to the way it was.

"What type of flower is it?" Erika asked nervously, looking around.

"Yellow Forget-Me-Not's."

"Do you know what they look like?"

Xena smiled down at Erika, "Yeah I do, luckily I know a lot about remedies and cures."

Xena peered around the field eagerly, stooping down to check different flowers until she finally spotted the one she wanted. Excitement flooded through her as she strode towards the flower that would save her best friend. She picked a few of the flowers and held them up triumphantly to Erika, "Now we can leave."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**So here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support! **

**I really hope you enjoy this one! **

**Let me know your thoughts :)**

**x**

* * *

Getting out of the garden was much easier than getting into the garden. The minute Xena began to think of the gate, and how they would reach it, the walls of the maze shrank back into the earth, the ground shaking much less violently than before. It was replaced with the green field, the gate standing in the middle like a beacon.

"She wanted people to leave so she didn't make it hard," Erika explained simply when Xena had looked around in surprise.

Xena felt a thrill of excitement run through her, she was so close to completing her mission. "Let's get out of here," she said, herding Erika towards the gate.

She still expected there to be barriers in her way but was surprised to find that there were none, they reached the gate with ease and it swung open without a sound. The minute they had stepped through it the gate had snapped shut behind them. They were now stood in a large garden with Olympus directly in front of them.

"It's prettier than I remember," Erika muttered.

"It's seen better days, trust me," Xena replied, taking in the building that was looking worn around the edges. She felt it probably had something to do with killing most of the gods that had resided there but felt it was better not to mention that to Erika. "Aphrodite?" Xena called loudly.

Erika swung around to face Xena in surprise, "You know Aphrodite?"

"She sure does babe," Aphrodite replied, as she appeared in a flash of pink light.

Erika jumped and swivelled around to take in the goddess before dropping to her knees, "I am not worthy."

Xena tutted and hauled to young girl to her feet, "None of that," she whispered.

Aphrodite laughed, obviously pleased with the young girls attention.

"Take us to them Aphrodite."

Aphrodite sobered, "You got the flowers already? You weren't gone for very long."

"It felt long, trust me," Xena grimaced, grabbing her bleeding arm.

The goddess' face broke into a jubilant smile and she ran to embrace the brown haired warrior, "I knew you would do it. Let's get out of here."

Xena felt a weird jolt in her stomach as Aphrodite clicked her fingers and in a blink of an eye the scenery around them had changed. Xena took in her surroundings, her body filling with dread when she realised where they were. "Why are we here?" she choked out at Aphrodite, surely the goddess wasn't so foolish.

"It's where I sent the others." Aphrodite replied with a confident smile, "Gabrielle wouldn't ever find them here."

Xena closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream, they were in the middle of Amphipolis and straight ahead of them was the inn, "You sent them to my mother's inn?" She couldn't believe she had trusted Aphrodite to get something right.

"Well yeah, Gabrielle doesn't remember anything about herself so she also doesn't remember anything about you! She has no idea that this inn belonged to your mother."

"She does know. Her scouts found us here before, she would have left some soldiers here," Xena bit out furiously as she headed towards the inn, her worst fears confirmed when she saw the broken down door.

Aphrodite blanched, her already pale skin loosing all it's colour, "I didn't know," she whispered, horrified.

Xena ignored her and Erika as she surveyed the damage. The room was wrecked, the tables were overturned with plates and food littering the ground. Xena felt sick to her stomach, she had failed Eve. She hadn't protected her.

A groan from behind the bar made Xena spin around, she hurdled over it, landing softly next to a prone figure. Upon closer inspection Xena recognised the healer, "Nikias?" she called softly, rolling him so he was on his back.

The old mans eyes flickered feebly.

"Nikias, wake up. You have to help me. Tell me what happened! Where is Eve?" Xena demanded frantically.

The healer blinked up at her and she could tell that he was trying to focus on her, "Soldier's... gone... taken."

"Was Gabrielle with them? Nikias? Was the Conqueror with them?"

"Didn't... see... don't think...so," the man rasped out, looking at Xena with wild eyes.

Relief trickled through Xena, she turned to the stricken women behind her, "If she wasn't with them then Eve is still alive. She would want to kill her personally. Did you make the memory potion?" She directed the last question at the healer, feeling guilty that she couldn't let the poor man rest.

His hands lifted feebly, trying to reach his pocket. Xena helped him and pulled out a small vial full of a transparent liquid.

"Not...finished," the man wheezed, "flowers...willow bark." With that the healers eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Xena stood up and turned to face Aphrodite, "I'm going to finish this. Willow trees are easy to find and I have the flowers. Then I am going to go save my daughter and my best friend. I have to move quickly. Wait for me here, look after him."

Aphrodite nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry Xena. I had no idea, I swear to you."

Xena nodded brusquely before tearing out of the inn. She felt herself sag in relief when she saw Argo. She quickly patted the horse, happy to see her, before swinging herself into the saddle and urging her into a fast canter.

Once out of the town she urged Argo into a gallop, she had no time to waste and needed to get the last ingredient for the potion. Luckily she knew where some Willow trees were located.

She had only been riding for half an hour when she slowed Argo down, the tree she wanted was directly in front of her. She swung down to the ground and pulled her breast dagger out. She made quick work of retrieving the bark and adding it to the potion. She swirled it around and then added the Yellow-Forget-Me-Nots. She smiled triumphantly at Argo, "Just one more ride girl and then you can rest, I promise."

They made their way back into town, the ride back seeming to go much faster than the ride there. In next to no time she had tied Argo back up and strode into the inn.

Aphrodite jumped up at the sight of her, "I thought you were going to be longer?"

"I was only going to get the Willow bark," Xena said, holding up the vial which was now yellow. The bark and flowers still clearly visible.

"She has to drink that?" Aphrodite asked skeptically.

Xena shook her head impatiently, "Not with the bark and flowers still in it. They have been steeping for long enough, I just need to strain it and then she has to drink it."

"All of it?" Erika piped up.

"Just a drop should be enough, but all of it definitely won'e hurt" Xena answered seriously. "Have either of you got some spare cloth?"

Aphrodite clicked her fingers and handed Xena some gauzy pink material. "A gift, from one of my many admirer's, but this is more important."

Xena smiled gratefully before pouring the potion into a goblet from behind her mother's bar. She swirled it once more before, very carefully, pouring the contents back into the vial with the gauzy material acting as a sieve. Once she had done that she held the potion up to the light, it was a vivid yellow now but was clear of any bits.

"It's finished?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

"Yes. This is going to save them all," Xena smiled triumphantly.

"But Xena, they have a massive head start on you, what if you're too late?" Erika asked seriously.

"The camp is at least a day's ride from here so they won't have reached it yet. Plus I'm going to get there with Aphrodite's help, I should arrive well before the soldier's get back."

"My help?" Aphrodite asked with surprise, "You really trust me after all of this?"

"I haven't got any other option at the moment."

Aphrodite's hopeful expression fell, "Oh."

Xena knew that she should feel guilty for hurting the goddess, she knew that Aphrodite was only trying to help them but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Look, Aphrodite. I need you to send me to Gabrielle's camp. The outskirts, in the forest. Not directly into the camp, got that?"

Aphrodite's expression turned determined, "I won't let you down babe."

Xena nodded thankfully before turning to Erika, "You stay here with Aphrodite and wait. If anyone comes back she will get you out of here I promise."

The little girl bit her lip before smiling bravely, "Good luck Xena."

"Thank you for all your help Erika, I couldn't have done it without you." Xena gathered the small girl into a brief hug before standing back up. "Ok Aphrodite I'm ready, remember, the forest next to the camp not into the actual camp itself."

"You worry too much babe. Bring our girls back," the goddess said with a click of her fingers.

Xena felt the familiar jolt rush through her and when she next opened her eyes her surroundings had once again changed.

"Aphrodite..." Xena groaned as she stared directly into Gabrielle's shocked face. The goddess had sent her directly into Gabrielle's tent, a tent that happened to be full of soldier's discussing tactics.

Gabrielle's shocked expression changed into a gleeful grin, "What a pleasant surprise Xena. Very nice of you to drop in like this."

Xena didn't know what to do, she was trapped and Gabrielle knew it. At her silence the conqueror smiled evilly, "SEIZE HER!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and all your comments! **

**I enjoyed your reactions to Aphrodite's little mistake.**

**Let me know what you think! Every review is appreciated.**

**Enjoy**

**x**

* * *

Xena screwed her eyes at the pain in her head, the last thing she remembered was Gabrielle screaming for her men to seize her and she was guessing that they had knocked her out. She felt her stomach roll and gritted her teeth fiercely. She kept her breathing as steady as possible, hoping that they would still think she was out cold. Her arms were bound behind her back but a quick twist revealed that they weren't that tight. She could hear someone pacing in front of her and guessed it to be Gabrielle, she couldn't hear anyone else in the tent with them.

"If you've quite finished taking in your surrounding's Xena, I know you're awake," Gabrielle said softly.

Xena sighed, her element of surprise gone, and opened her eyes. When the tent stopped spinning and came into focus she saw that she was lying on her side, Gabrielle's black boots directly in front of her. With a groan she managed to sit up.

"They hit you pretty hard didn't they?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle. She could see nothing of the woman that she loved in the face that stared back at her.

"You know, I expected you to be harder to catch. I didn't expect you just to...pop in." Gabrielle chuckled and turned towards her desk, grabbing something from it that Xena couldn't see.

"I didn't expect it myself," Xena grumbled, deciding that the best course of action was to keep Gabrielle talking until she thought of a way out of this.

Gabrielle turned back towards Xena, an arm behind her back and a cruel smile adorning her face, "I'm surprised you let Aphrodite help you. She's a joke."

Xena felt a bite of anger towards the conqueror, Aphrodite had helped them both in the past, in her own way at least. "How do you know it was Aphrodite?"

"There aren't many Olympian's left... thanks to you of course. I'm guessing you didn't want to end up in my tent and Ares wouldn't have messed up so badly. Though he is pathetic too."

Xena glared as she twisted her hands, trying to get free of the bonds without alerting Gabrielle. "You don't know what my plan is."

"Hmmm," Gabrielle cocked her head at Xena, making a great show of thinking deeply. "Does it have anything to do with this by any chance?"

Xena felt the blood drain from her face, Gabrielle had just revealed what she had been hiding behind her back. It was a small vial full of yellow liquid.

"Thought you still had it? I had my men search you when they knocked you out. What is it? Poison perhaps?"

Xena didn't know what to say, she was just grateful that Gabrielle didn't know what it truly was.

Gabrielle hunkered down in front of Xena so they were now on the same level. She eyed her prisoner curiously, "Not going to tell me?"

Xena stayed silent, her hands twisting vigorously.

Gabrielle pulled out a small dagger from her side and softly ran it down Xena's cheek, "I could make you tell me."

"I won't tell you anything," Xena spat, refusing to flinch away from the dagger.

Gabrielle paused, her eyes searching Xena's face with burning curiosity. "I actually believe you. You're not scared of death or pain," she sighed. "No matter."

Xena watched as Gabrielle stood up and moved towards her desk, she was surprised to see the conqueror place the vial carefully in the middle.

"You're not going to destroy it?" Xena asked before she could stop herself.

Gabrielle ignored her question. "I hear my men have found the messenger, I received word just before your arrival. They will be here with them soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Xena asked softly.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, "I'm doing it to bring peace. Together my God and I will crush the follower's of Eli. There will be no more war because no one will dare stand against us. The world will be united and I will help rule it."

Xena laughed without humour, "Been there, done that."

"Yes, your history is rather impressive... until you went soft. At one point it even looked like you could succeed in your plans."

Xena felt disturbed by the fanatical gleam that lit her best friend's face. "But I know you Gabrielle. I know you better than anyone. You're good. Even without your memories you would be good. It's who you are! What happened to you? _Something _must have happened! Your God did this to you."

Gabrielle rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, as if she were suddenly in pain, "Lies. You don't know me and you never knew me."

"I do. I know everything about you! I know that you love writing stories and that you're good at it too. I know that you have a giant dragon tattoo on your back for protection. I know that you get seasick whenever you set foot on a boat and I _know _that something happened to you."

Gabrielle clenched her eyes tighter and blood began to trickle from her nose. "Ever since meeting you I've had this pressure in my head," she muttered.

Xena stared at the bleeding nose with fascination, she knew what it meant. "It's your memories! They are trying to break through! Don't fight them. Your God's men made a healer give you a potion to get rid of your memories."

"ENOUGH," the conqueror screamed, wiping the blood away viciously. "It was not my God that did this. It was the follower's of Eli!"

Xena stared at Gabrielle with surprise, that was the last thing she expected to hear. "What?!"

"Your precious messenger's follower's. They are the reason that I don't remember anything. My God told me _everything_. I was a mighty warrior, fighting to save lives of innocents when I was set upon by a gang of follower's. They beat me so badly that they gave me this," she pointed at the angry scar marring her once perfect face, "I woke up with no memory of anything I had ever done. I knew no-one, I knew _nothing. _My god saved me, gave me shelter, told me what had happened. He is all knowing and wise. He helped me get strong, so I could take my revenge on those who had wronged me. He offered to get rid of the scar, restore my face to what it was but I wanted to keep it, as a reminder of what those vermin can do to a person. They need to be stopped."

"He lies," Xena said in shock.

"Don't you dare talk about Him that way!" Gabrielle screeched with fury.

The last thing Xena saw was Gabrielle's face twisting into an angry scowl before a fist swung out and connected with her head.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I really appreciate all the follows/likes/comments, it really does help to keep the motivation up!**

**Anyway, here is the next (small) chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**x**

* * *

Xena woke up spluttering. One of Gabrielle's guards had thrown a bucket of water over her. Xena blinked the water from her eyes, trying to get her bearings. They seemed to be in a large temple made of white stones with swords and armour adorning the walls. When her vision had finally cleared she felt her heart jump into her mouth. Eve, Lila, Virgil and Phelix were being held by soldier's. Phelix was sagging, all his weight on the soldier who held him, with blood trickling from a head wound. Xena was relieved to see that the other's were unharmed, but ruffled, from the day's hike. Lila was panting in fear, her eyes wide as she watched her sister.

Xena turned her gaze to Gabrielle. The blonde woman was stood in the middle of the room and soldiers lined the walls. She smiled widely as she caught Xena's eye, "It's so nice of you all to join me."

"Gabby please!" Lila screamed shrilly, making Xena flinch in surprise.

"Silence her," Gabrielle said carelessly, waving vaguely at Lila while rubbing her forehead.

Xena struggled desperately against her captor's to reach Lila before they hurt her, but failed to shake them off. The last blow to her head had caused some damage, the room tilting unpleasantly as she attempted to stand. "Don't hurt her," she bit out angrily.

"They won't hurt her...yet," Gabrielle smirked.

Xena watched in relief as the soldier holding Lila gagged her.

"Let them all go, it's me that you want," Eve said loudly, attempting to shrug her captor off.

Gabrielle stalked towards Eve, eyeing Xena's daughter closely, "You are the main reason we are here certainly, but my god wants all of you here now." She turned her attention back to Xena, "He has had a few run ins with you in the past Xena; he is eager to return the favour."

Xena's head snapped up in surprise, she had dealt with this god before? "Who?" she whispered softly, thinking hard before her blood ran cold. "But that's impossible..."

"You should know by now Xena that _nothing _is impossible," Gabrielle hissed softly.

"Hercules killed him..."

"Death isn't always permanent," Gabrielle replied silkily, watching Xena triumphantly.

Anger flooded through Xena, _she should have known! _"DAHAK IS A MONSTER!" she roared, finally managing to stand up, her captor's tightening their grips in response. She was vaguely aware of Eve gasping in surprise, she had read about Dahak in Gabrielle's scrolls. Virgil also seemed to freeze in surprise and Xena assumed that Joxer had told him about the evil god. Lila and Phelix stared at everyone blankly. Xena couldn't believe that the god who had caused them all so much pain in the past was the one responsible for destroying her Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That is the last time you insult my god Xena."

Before Xena could move a muscle Gabrielle grabbed Eve, holding a knife to her throat.

Xena froze, watching the dagger press against her daughter's skin.

"Now that I have your attention," Gabrielle said softly, "I want you to do my a favour Xena." The conqueror pulled the glass vial containing the memory potion from her breast plate and tossed it towards Xena who caught it easily, "Drink that."

Xena glared at the woman in front of her, she couldn't see any of her Gabrielle in the cold features that stared back at her. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a way out of this situation but she couldn't think of anything. The blade against her daughter's throat held her attention. "Why?" she asked, trying to give herself some thinking time.

"I want to see what it was that you intended to do to me, poison? Sleeping drug?"

Xena racked her brain, she didn't have any weapons, even her breast dagger had been removed. The guards beside her had loosened their grip when she had to catch the vial but she knew that the minute she moved a muscle Gabrielle would kill Eve. She swallowed hard, she had to choose between her soul mate or her daughter and she knew the choice that she had to make.

"Don't do it mother," Eve whispered softly.

"Shut up!" Gabrielle growled, pushing the dagger harder into Eve's neck and nicking the skin.

Xena watched as a drop of blood ran down her daughter's neck and felt fury consume her, she ignored the other three captive's who were struggling against their captor's.

"Now Xena!"

Xena had no choice, "I'm sorry Gabrielle," she said softly, her heart breaking as she flipped the lid off the vial and drank the contents in one go.


	27. Chapter 27

Xena grasped the empty vial tightly in her hand, it had been her last hope to save Gabrielle, she knew that there was no other way to do it. There wasn't enough time to make another memory potion and she knew that the only way to now save Eve was to stop Gabrielle for good.

"Now throw the vial on the floor," Gabrielle hissed from behind Eve, the dagger still pressed firmly to her throat.

Xena did as she was told and threw the vial. She watched as it shattered on the ground; glass spraying out in every direction and any remaining drops of liquid sizzling as they hit the white stone floor.

"Let go of my daughter," she bit out hoarsely, he voice cracking from the strain of losing her last chance to save her best friend.

Gabrielle said nothing and stared at Xena intently, her grip not loosening in the slightest.

Xena felt the memory potion starting the work, old childhood memories that she had long forgotten were resurfacing. Memories of her and her brother's running amok in Amphipolis and their mother telling them off. She gripped her head tightly with both hands, surprised at the pain as the potion dug through her brain, weaseling out every memory that she had ever lost.

"So it _was_ poison!"

Xena jumped at the sudden speech and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she had fallen to her knees from the pain and that Gabrielle was now crouched beside her, watching her closely. She had been too lost in the flood of memories to hear her approach. She scanned the room quickly, relieved to see Eve stood between two soldier's, the little trickle of blood running down her neck her only injury.

"I would have thought poisoning someone was beneath a great warrior like you Xena. You've gone soft," Gabrielle whispered softly, an evil smile lighting her face.

Xena glared at Gabrielle resentfully when she was struck by a sudden idea. Hope surged through her, but she knew it was a long shot, a last desperate attempt to save her best friend, but she knew she had to try. She stared into Gabrielle's green eyes, taking in every feature of her beautiful face and hoped that it would work.

"It's not poison," she whispered softly.

"Speak up Xena, if these are to be your last words then everyone should hear them," Gabrielle said with a soft laugh, leaning closer to the warrior woman.

That was what Xena had been hoping for. Before Gabrielle could move Xena surged forward, gripping Gabrielle's head tightly between her hands and bringing her lips to meet her friends. Gabrielle gasped in surprise, opening her mouth and allowing Xena access. Xena took full advantage, exploring Gabrielle's mouth, desperately hoping that there was a drop of the memory potion left to save her friend. She could feel Gabrielle trying to fight her off but she clung to her, refusing to be dragged off.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was only a matter of seconds, she felt Gabrielle start to respond. Her hands began to try to pull her closer instead of push her away and she started to kiss her back. Xena felt a jolt of victory shoot through her before she was lost to the kiss. It had been so long since she had held Gabrielle like this, her veins felt like liquid fire and she felt jolts of electricity run through her wherever Gabrielle touched her. She ran her hands through Gabrielle's golden hair, positioning her head so she had better access to her mouth. Gabrielle moaned softly, the sound sending warmth running through Xena's body. Xena had forgotten what this felt like and vowed to never forget again.

Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, both were panting heavily, watching each other with wide eyes.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked softly, her face full of wonder.

Xena brushed a strand of hair out of Gabrielle's face and watched her keenly, "You remember who I am?"

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly, "It hurt."

"Memories are very powerful Gabrielle." Xena cupped Gabrielle's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

They were both lost in the moment. This was how Xena had thought that their initial reunion would go, this was the face she remembered, soft and full of love.

"Conqueror?" a voice asked nervously breaking the moment.

Gabrielle's head swung towards the solider, her eyes wide with horror. Xena recognized the look and knew that Gabrielle was remembering every dark deed she had ever done.

"It wasn't you!" Xena said fiercely.

"It was me! I only lost my memories, nobody forced me to do it," Gabrielle said desperately, her eyes brimming with tears. "By the Gods, what have I done?"

She shook Xena off, taking several steps back and distancing herself from the warrior.

Xena tried to follow, only stopping because of the look of fear on Gabrielle's face when she held up her hands, "I know you Gabrielle, this wasn't you! You were brainwashed, for over a year! Look at your face, they tortured you."

"I wanted to kill Eve! I would have done it too." Gabrielle eyed the Xena's daughter, grimacing when she saw the blood on her neck. She took in the two other prisoner's. Her face pale as she eyed Virgil. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Gabrielle, we know it wasn't you," Eve said softly, attempting to take a step forward only to be stopped by the guard.

Gabrielle eyed the soldiers, "Release them."

"But... conqueror, our god...he wants them," the soldier holding Eve said tentatively. Xena could see that he feared Gabrielle and that it took a lot of courage for him to say anything but he feared Dahak more and knew that something about Gabrielle had changed.

"He is _not _my god!" Gabrielle screeched fiercely, the soldier's all flinching in fear of her.

As the words left Gabrielle's mouth the floor began to tremble and crack, red flames leaping from between the broken stones. Gabrielle looked around in fear, her pale face draining of what little colour it had left, "It's Dahak!" she cried.

The soldier's holding the prisoner's captive cowered in fear, some of them fleeing from the flames.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Xena screamed, running towards Phelix who could barely stand and flinging him over her shoulder.

The soldier's had all now scattered as the flames became more fierce and the floor continued to crack. Xena headed for the doors of the temple, dragging Eve along behind her. She struggled for balance, having to jump over cracks as they appeared in the floor, she was glad when they finally reached the temple doors and spun to check that everyone had followed. She could see Eve and Virgil through the smoke and flames and watched in relief as they made it out the trembling temple. She waited for Gabrielle to appear but couldn't see her, "GABRIELLE?"

When she didn't hear a response she ran out the door herself, placing Phelix on the ground before turning back to the temple.

"Mother!" Eve cried, grabbing on to her arm.

Xena shook her off, "I have to Eve, she needs me! She is back!"

Eve nodded, "I know! Just...be careful!"

Xena grabbed her daughter in a hug, "Get everyone out of here, this temple is going to blow and I don't want you anywhere near here when that happens. Grab some horses and flee, avoid the solider's. Head to Amphipolis, Aprodite is there!"

Eve nodded to show she understood before turning back to Virgil and Phelix. Xena took one last look at them to make sure they were following her instructions before running back into the fiery temple.

There was no way that she was ever leaving Gabrielle again.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay! **

**I've got the next one written but it just needs fine-tuning/tweaking but it should be with you shortly!**

**Thank you for the continued support, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Xena stumbled as she made her way through the burning temple, her eyes watering from the smoke, "GABRIELLE?" she cried, unable to see her best friend. She could only hear the crackling of flames in response, it was like Dahak was mocking her. She made her way towards the middle of the temple, trying to avoid the fire as best as she could but it licked at her skin hungrily and she knew that she was going to have a few burns to show for it.

"GABRIELLE?" she desperately called, the thick black smoke still hiding her best friend from her. Heart thumping wildly she stopped and took a few moment to listen, to see if she could hear anything other than the fire. She held her breath, concentrating hard when she finally heard a small sniffle. Turning towards the sound excitedly she ran forward; managing to dodge a falling beam and reaching the source of the sniffle.

Xena was horrified when she realised who it was, "Lila?" she choked out hoarsely. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten Gabrielle's sister, that everyone had forgotten about her.

Lila looked up with a tear-streaked face at the sound of her name, she was sat on the ground, clutching an ankle that was bent at an odd angle. "Xena!" she cried, her face one of abject terror.

Xena bent quickly and scooped the woman up into her arms easily, glad that she was slight. The smoke had gotten thicker since Xena had entered the temple and she now couldn't see the way out, she turned her head in every direction, desperate for a clue as to where she was.

"Is gabby out?" Lila asked, shouting so she could be heard over the flames.

Xena shook her head quickly, "I need to get you out of here and then I will get her too."

"Leave me, save her!" Lila shot back quickly, struggling to be let free.

Xena shook her head again and tightened her hold. The temple was trembling violently, weapons falling from the wall as the building started to cave in. Deciding that there was no time for two trips, she stumbled towards what she hoped was the centre of the temple again, squinting through the smoke. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a flash of gold, "GABRIELLE?"

She picked up her pace, skirting around the flames and jumping over holes that were appearing in the floor, the marble slabs cracking as the temple shook. Directly ahead of them Xena could make out her best friend, she was trapped within a circle of flames, kneeling with her head bowed as an enormous creature bore down upon her.

Lila gasped in horror, "What is she doing?"

Xena didn't answer, she could see exactly what Gabrielle was doing, she was giving up. "Close your eyes and hold your breath," Xena said determinedly, making sure she had a firm grip before running towards the flame. She closed her eyes at the last second and jumped through it, surprised when it didn't burn, and landed with a jarring thud on the other side but managing to keep hold of Lila.

Xena's eyes snapped open and took in the scene before her. Within the circle of flame there was no smoke and the roar of the fire gentled to a pleasant crackling, if it hadn't been for the giant monster Xena would have called it an oasis of calm. She quickly deposited Lila and on the ground and ran towards the beast.

It was at least twice the size of a normal man, with grey scaly skin, arms that ended in three sharp claws and a large horned head with razor sharp teeth. Xena recognised it at once as the true form of Dahak, Hercules having described him to her. Xena threw herself at him just as he raised his arm to strike Gabrielle down, causing him stumble back in surprise, screaming in fury. She landed lightly on her feet and somersaulted back to Gabrielle, cursing her lack of weapons.

"Gabrielle?" she called, trying to get her best friends attention

Gabrielle's head snapped up, her eyes widening in horror when she saw Xena, "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screeched, still not getting up from her kneeling position.

Dahak had now turned his attention to Xena and struck out at her, unable to block the blow he hit her square in the chest and sent her flying. Xena gasped as she hit the ground with a heavy thud, she clutched at her chest, relieved when she finally managed to drag in a breath. Her head was spinning and there was a ringing in her ears as she struggled to stand up.

Dahak lumbered towards her and she felt a smile tug at her mouth when she realised that in the real world he was slow, when Hercules and Iolaus had exorcised him he had been as fast as lightning.

"GABRIELLE!" she shouted as he took another swing at her, one that she managed to dodge. Her best friend hadn't moved from her position, she was still kneeling on the ground rocking backwards and forwards with her hand over her ears. "It wasn't you!" Xena called, dodging another blow from Dahak. He roared in anger, fully focused on Xena who kept managing to evade him. "All those people you hurt, it was Dahak, you need to help me Gabrielle, I can't do it without you!"

Gabrielle didn't move, she didn't even look up at Xena's voice. Xena ducked out of the way of another swing from Dahak and managed to counter him with a punch to the chest, he didn't even seem to notice the blow and backhanded her sending her tumbling to the ground once more, "Gabrielle...please..."

She got back up on her feet unsteadily, backing away from Dahak as she went, without weapons she had no hope of winning this fight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lila wrap an arm around Gabrielle, whispering in her ear, after having dragged herself across the floor. The lack of attention cost her, Dahak jabbed his claw at her, spearing her through her left shoulder. She cried out in pain as he raised her up above his head and flung her away from him, sending her plummeting to the ground like a rag doll. She landed on her back and clutched onto her shoulder, gasping in pain from both the puncture wound and the damage caused by the Minotaur in the maze. Her vision started to black out and she struggled to stay conscious, shaking her head she tried to clear the fog that was threatening to take over. Dahak loomed above her, raising his arm for the killing blow, "G...Gabrielle..." she gasped.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Sorry this has taken so long! I am doing my teacher training at the moment so have to wait until half terms to do any writing!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading/commenting/following and favouriting! It means so much to me, I really wouldn't carry this story on without your support.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**x**

* * *

Time slowed as Xena watched Dahaks arm swing towards her. She attempted to roll away but her body refused to cooperate, pain ripping through her when she tried to move her arm. She felt herself scream in agony but couldn't hear it above the ringing in her ears. Darkness seeped into her vision and she knew that she was moments away from unconsciousness and she shook her head desperately, trying to will herself awake. She thought of Gabrielle, hoping that Lila had managed to drag her out of the temple, that her own death managed to buy her loved ones time to escape. She made one last attempt to move, determined to do everything in her power to survive but she only managed to roll onto her side and knew it wasn't enough, she had lost her fight with Dahak but at least she had saved Gabrielle.

And then, suddenly, she could see her. Gabrielle was standing before her, her face fierce, anger radiating from every line of her body. Xena heard the scream, amazed that it wasn't her own and managed to turn her head to see the source of it. Dahak was stumbling from the force of the chakram hitting his arm. Xena could hear the whistling of the weapon as it made its way back to Gabrielle who caught it expertly, her green eyes spitting fire as Dahak turned his attention away from Xena. With Dahak's attention on Gabrielle time returned to normal. Xena let out a ragged breath before dragging herself into a sitting position, she gasped as pain ripped through her and the room began to spin. She clenched her jaw tightly and put a pinch on herself to numb the pain in her shoulder, it worked instantly and Xena allowed herself a brief moment to sigh in relief as the room stopped spinning and the ringing in her ears subsided.

"Xena? Gabby needs you, please!" Lila cried, having dragged herself across the small circle until she was in front of the warrior. Her face was pale and her lips were trembling.

Xena nodded her head, teeth gritted as she hauled herself onto her feet. The room lurched unpleasantly before righting itself. She stumbled towards Gabrielle and Dahak.

Gabrielle spotted Xena and shook her head, "This is my fight Xena! Get Lila out!" She landed another fierce blow on Dahak's chest, making the beast stumble back.

"I'm not leaving you!" Xena shouted back undeterred, she could feel the adrenaline surging through her as she jumped into the fight, dodging a blow from Dahak.

Gabrielle shook her head slightly, "You'll probably need this then!" she shouted with a laugh as she threw a sword, handle first at Xena before launching herself at Dahak.

Xena caught it easily, a jolt running through her when she realised that it was her old sword she was now holding. She swung it at Dahak, catching his arm as he flung it towards Gabrielle. He screeched in fury, the temple trembling under their feet. Xena pressed her advantage, swinging her sword with renewed determination and causing Dahak to stumble back, his wall of flame opening up behind him.

"The flame moves with him!" she cried.

"We can't let him escape," Gabrielle called back, dodging a blow neatly before drawing a pair of sai's from her boots.

Xena couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips when she saw the sai's, the sight was a familiar one. Gabrielle charged at Dahak, striking as fast as lightning and forcing him back towards the temple wall. Xena hot on their heels, they were fighting in sync, just like they used to before Xena had died. They hit and dodged and blocked, knowing exactly what the other intended to do before they did it. But they were starting to wane, the blows seemed to glance off Dahak and it felt like he was toying with them, waiting for them to make a mistake.

Xena stumbled, the blood loss catching up with her, "We need to finish this!"

Gabrielle nodded in determination, but Xena could see that she was tired too, the scar on her face had opened up when Dahak had landed a blow there and blood was dripping down her face.

"Get Lila out, I'll hold him off," Xena called desperately, she had been sent to save Gabrielle and that was what she was determined to do.

"Get him to the altar!" Gabrielle shouted back, ignoring Xena's plea.

Xena nodded and together they started to move him towards the altar but it was achingly slow going. Xena couldn't decide if he had sped up or if they had slowed down so much it seemed that way. She was struggling to keep up, the room lurching unpleasantly and her vision darkening. She knew it was from the blood loss in her shoulder, she was losing blood too quickly and she wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. She stumbled and didn't see Dahak's arm snaking out towards her. The blow caught her firmly in the stomach and sent her flying across the temple, she landed with a thud, her head hitting the ground hard. For a second her vision blacked out completely and it was only sheer determination that kept her from passing out. She raised her head, the pain throbbing through her entire body.

She could see Gabrielle and Dahak still fighting furiously, she saw it all in slow motion as unconsciousness pulled at her. Gabrielle had succeeded in moving Dahak towards the altar, she threw herself at him with all her might and then they were falling together, down a massive hole that had opened up behind the altar, Xena managed to let out a shout before unconsciousness finally won.


	30. Chapter 30

Gabrielle watched in slow motion as Dahak sent Xena flying across the temple, she heard her hit the ground, her head bouncing off the marble floor and knew that she was out of the fight. Gabrielle gritted her teeth as fury flooded through her, she struck out hard, sinking a Sai into Dahak's side and causing him to stumble towards the alter. She had seen a hole forming behind it, the temple was breaking apart and the floor was starting to collapse in on itself. Continuing to hit and dodge she managed to coax Dahak into position. She took a last, quick glance at Xena and was glad to see that she was attempting to sit up, before throwing herself at Dahak. Her momentum carried them over the lip of the hole, just as she had hoped it would and then they were falling. Closing her eyes against the wind whipping at her face, Gabrielle felt a sense of peace come over her, she wouldn't have to live with the hurt and pain she had caused and hoped that this sacrifice would go some ways to repaying her misdeeds. Then she heard it, a gut-wrenching howl from Xena that reverberated through Gabrielle's mind. Her eyes snapped open, after all Xena had done for her she couldn't leave her now.

Dahak was falling faster than her, his body outlined against the fiery pit below. She angled her body so that she was in a perfect dive, streaking towards him. Just before she crashed into him she flipped herself over, her feet connecting with the beasts chest, and used him to launch herself upwards, back towards the temple. She cried out, reaching desperately for the lip of the cavern they had descended into. Her fingers grasped it but her relief was short-lived, she was dangling from her fingertips, unable to get a better purchase and she didn't have the strength to pull herself up.

"XENA!" she cried desperately, her fingers beginning to cramp from holding her body weight.

The temple gave a violent shudder and it was enough to dislodge her grip, she had failed. "XENAAAAAA," she shrieked, as she began to fall and then suddenly, against all odds her descent stopped, someone had grabbed her wrist. She peered up into the face of her sister.

Lila was pale and shaking, but her face was screwed up in determination.

"Lila, where's Xena?" Gabrielle asked in panic, she knew that her sister wouldn't have the strength to pull her up, she could already tell that it was taking everything in her sister's power to hold her where she was.

"N..Not moving," Lila said through gritted teeth, her arms beginning to shake with the effort of holding Gabrielle.

"Lila, do you trust me?" Gabrielle had had an idea, it was her last chance, she didn't think that Lila would be able to hold her for much longer.

Lila gave a nod in response, and Gabrielle knew it was because she didn't want to waste any effort trying to talk.

"I've got you, but you need to let go, ok?"

Lila gave another nod in confirmation and loosened her grip. Gabrielle was now holding herself on Lila's arm, she tugged hard, causing her sister to start sliding into the hole, but it was enough. Lila let out a scream of terror, but Gabrielle flipped herself out of the hole landing on the marble floor with a thud. She span around quickly, her arm snaking out to grab Lila's ankle as it went over the edge of the hole. Gabrielle heaved her sister back, collapsing on the floor when they were both safe.

"Don't do that ever again," Lila gasped out.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of," Gabrielle panted back. "We need to get out of here, without Dahak controlling the flames the temple will fall."

Sure enough, when she looked around she could see that the fires were raging out of control, licking and leaping across the floor towards them. She got to her feet, somewhat unsteadily, and hauled her sister up with her. "I need your help getting Xena out."

"But... my ankle, I can't walk," Lila said in anguish, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, you have to, there is no other option," Gabrielle bit out, impatience thrumming through her as she made her way towards Xena.

Lila hobbled after her, tears leaking out of her eyes. "It hurts too much, leave me and save her."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I'm not leaving anybody." She reached the spot where Xena was laying, and knelt beside her. "Xena?"

Xena didn't stir. Gabrielle stood back up quickly, Lila had sunk back down onto the floor whimpering. Xena lay un-moving on the temple floor while flames leapt around them, the heat becoming unbearable. Thick smoke filled the room as the temple continued to shake and crack and Gabrielle didn't know what to do. She could only save one of them, there was no way she could carry both. The smoke was starting to become too much, she knew that she didn't have much longer, she felt like she was choking.

"I need help," she choked to Lila.

As she said the words, pink light shimmered around them and her old friend Aphrodite stood in front of them, a smile plastered on her face, "Hey Little One, I hear you need some help?"

Gabrielle choked back a sob of relief, "Aphrodite..."

With a click of the Goddesses fingers all four of them were transported out of the temple, into the middle of a tavern. Gabrielle sucked at the fresh, clean air hungrily before crawling over to Xena. "She is alive, we need to stop the bleeding in her shoulder, she is losing too much blood."

Aphrodite blanched, "I can't help you with that."

"I know you can't," Gabrielle bit out, glancing up at the goddess. She took in her surroundings for the first time, "We are in Cyrene's tavern, are the others here yet?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "Not yet doll, I heard you asking for help. The conqueror would never have shown any weakness."

Gabrielle gave a sharp nod, uncomfortable talking about the conqueror, "I need some boiling water, rags and some twine. I need to fix this shoulder."

"I've got you covered," Aphrodite said, and with a click of her fingers the items appeared in front of them.

Gabrielle got to work quickly, she cleaned the wound and was glad that it hadn't affected any important organs and then started to close it up. When she was done she wrapped it tightly before checking her friend over for any other damage. She could feel that she had broken at least one rib but the rest of her wounds were superficial. Xena was pale, far too pale for Gabrielle's liking but there wasn't anything she could do for her friend now. It was now up to Xena. She turned her attention to Lila's ankle, she could feel the broken bone and set it quickly, using one of her Sai's as a brace.

When done she stood up quickly, "Aphrodite, thank you for your help. Could you get Xena into a bed?" With a final look at her sister and best friend, she strode out of the tavern and fled.


End file.
